Digna De Ti
by Yumiko Airi
Summary: A veces un dulce cariño infantil puede convertirse en un profundo amor adolescente. Yaoyorozu Momo lleva varios años ya sin ver a su amigo de la infancia, quien le robó el corazón desde una edad muy temprana. Decidida a cumplir su promesa, decide reencontrarse con él en Yue, trayendo consigo un montón de nuevos escenarios.
1. ❀ Prólogo ❀

Aún recuerdo aquella soleada mañana de verano. Los rayos del sol abrasaban mi piel con dulzura y tacto, haciéndome sentir una inmensa sensación de calidez expandiéndose a lo largo de mi pecho.

El día era agradable, sí. Pero nada, absolutamente nada ni nadie se comparaba con el que aquel día era mi acompañante.

—¡Sho, Sho!— El tranquilo viento tiraba de los retazos sueltos de mi cabello azabache; enredeban mi vestido blanco alrededor de mis entonces pequeñas piernas y me animaba a seguir corriendo.

Mis pies descalzos pasaban volando por encima del césped con cada salto emocionado que emprendía. Tal vez estuvieran algo manchados de barro del estanque, pero seguían luciendo su blanco natural.

Mis saltos se convirtieron en pasos lentos ante el distante pero claro sonido de una rama partiendose a la mitad; una larga cabellera bicolor se asomó levemente por detrás de un enorme árbol.

—¡Te encontré!— Mi exclamación fue seguida por el eco de unas hermosas risas infantiles, esas que a pesar del tiempo jamás podré olvidar, aquellas que se perdieron hace tiempo ya, pero que en mis recuerdos más preciados aún seguían latentes. —Vamos, Sho. ¡¿Por qué no te dejas atrapar?!— Esta vez mi tono de voz fue más que juguetón, desesperado. Tan desesperado como podía estar en pertenencia de una infante de seis años.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Momo, no permitiré que me atrapes!— Las pequeñas risitas del albino frente a mí me hicieron olvidar por un escaso momento toda frustración, pero segundos después volvió de golpe, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

—¡No es justo, tú eres más rápido que yo!— Y eso era cierto, por más rápido que yo avanzara Sho siempre terminaba perdiéndose de mi vista. —Vamos, Sho, déjame que te atrape. ¡Hazlo por mí, que soy tu mejor amiga!— Intenté de nuevo, juntando mis manitas en señal de ruego.

Mas el heterocromático sólo negó rápida y repetidas veces con la cabeza, haciendo volar algunos de sus más largos mechones.

—No lo haré. Punto— Sentenció él.

—P-Pero, ¿Por qué?— Mis ruegos fueron acompañados velozmente con aquella mirada de cachorro triste que le mostraba siempre que quería algo de él. Sus manos viajaron con tanta rapidez a sus ojos que el sonido amortiguado de un golpe resonó, seguido de un quejido de dolor de parte de mi amigo.

—Porque vas a pedirme que juegue contigo a la familia y yo no quiero hacer de tu esposo— Se defendió, mostrándole la lengua a la pequeña azabache que le observó horrorizada.

El trato que teníamos establecido a la hora de jugar a las atrapadas era que teníamos derecho a pedir algo al otro en caso de lograr atraparlo. La última vez que jugamos Shoto me había obligado a ver su programa favorito con él. Y yo odiaba ese programa.

—¡Eres muy malo, Shoto!— Seguí gritándole durante toda la tarde a medida que mis probabilidades de atraparlo disminuían cada vez más. Nuestro juego duró mucho más que ningún otro, me atrevo a pensar que si yo no hubiese tropezado con aquella raíz del gigantesco árbol enmedio del bosque a la puesta del sol, jamás nos habríamos detenido.

—Ya, ya, Momo. Ya pasó— Siguió contestando Shoto durante todo el camino a la casa de verano de mis padres, en el cual fui inmensamente feliz a pesar de estar llorando a mares. ¿La razón?, Él me cargaba en su espalda.

—¡No, no pasó!— Exclamé entre sollozos ahogados. —¡Jamás te atraparé, Sho!, ¿Acaso no lo ves?, ¡Si sigo así algún día encontrarás a alguna niña que sí pueda alcanzarte y entonces jugaras a la mamá y al papá con ella!— Mi llanto se hizo aún más profundo y amargo.

Fue entonces cuando Shoto se detuvo.

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando me depositó encima de una roca y se arrodilló frente a mí, sonriéndome tan dulcemente que mis mejillas tomaron un fuerte color carmesí.

—¿S-Sho?

Sus pequeñas manos envolvieron las mías, aún más pequeñas que las anteriores.

—Escúchame bien, Momo. Yo jamás jugaré con ninguna niña que no seas tú, porque si es otra persona... Entonces pierde todo el sentido. Entonces no tengo razón por la cual querer jugar.

Aún puedo recuerdar cuán acelerado estaba mi corazón aquella noche, cuán gruesas eran mis lágrimas y cuán efusivo fue el abrazo que le dí a Shoto cuando me lancé a sus brazos, tirándole al suelo.

—¡Eres tan bueno conmigo, Sho!

—No es nada.

—No, claro que lo es— Insistí, mirándole a los ojos. Una enorme sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de mis labios. —Prometo que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

Su rostro se llenó de confusión, pero mi mente no podría haber estado tan clara jamás, a pesar de mi edad.

—¡Lograré alcanzarte algún día, Sho!, ¡Así podremos jugar juntos a la familia!, ¡Así serás mi esposo y de nadie más!— Hice una pausa para tomar aire y exclamarle lo que se convertiría en una promesa en el rostro. —Si soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, sólo entonces podré tenerte. Así que lo seré, seré digna de jugar contigo para que jamás dejes de ser mi compañero de juegos.

Una última dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro y este asintió, aceptando mi palabra, jurandome silenciosamente que aguardaría con ansias aquel día, en el que podría ser digna de estar a su lado. Todo el camino de regreso a casa se vuelve borroso a partir de ese momento, y aunque me gustaría recordar más, sé que sólo necesito eso para poder continuar.

Acaricio con dulzura el marco de aquella antigua foto de nosotros dos posando bajo el gigantesco roble del bosque de mi familia. Yo le abrazo por la espalda, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo a la cámara amplia y felizmente. Él me reprocha a la par que intenta no caerse de espaldas debido al peso inesperado sobre su persona.

Mi abuela tomó dos fotos aquella tarde. La que ahora mismo sostengo entre mis manos, en la cual nos tomó totalmente desprevenidos, y la segunda, una en la que si mal no recuerdo ambos nos estamos abrazando. Esa última fue entregada a la señora Todoroki, mucho antes de que el accidente sucediera.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza, reconociendo a su dueño en la foto. —Shoto— Envuelvo el marco entre mis brazos y lo aprieto con fuerza, suspirando su nombre.

No puedo creer que después de tantos años, por fin pueda volver a verlo.

—Esta vez, lucharé por ser digna de ti, tal como te prometí, mi querido Shoto— Le susurro a la foto envuelta aún entre mis brazos.

Esta vez nada ni nadie me separara de ti. Aún si eso último me hace parecer aquella niña egoísta de seis años; han pasado diez años y yo aún sigo sin estar dispuesta a permitir que seas el compañero de alguien más.


	2. Warning

Antes de leer dejaré una pequeña lista

acerca de cosas que podrías querer saber sobre el fanfic. La lectura de esta parte no es obligatoria, sino más bien informativa.

•Este fanfic es Todomomo, contiene otras parejas directamente de mi retorcida imaginación pero estas aparecen con menos frecuencia.

•Los capítulos están planeados para ser ligeros y cortos. Actualmente, con los primeros dos capítulos escritos aún no he logrado llegar al punto de lo que sería el primer capítulo, mas quise mantenerlos divididos para una mejor lectura.

•Este fanfic fue creado con la finalidad de volverlo rosado y entretenido. Nada de romances tóxicos, tabús y demás.

•Por la misma razón de que fue creado para ser rosado puede que sufras un ataque de diabetes con algunas escenas.

•La historia no es totalmente fiel ni al anime ni al manga, por lo cual podrá haber algunas modificaciones de las fechas, sucesos y demás.

•Actualmente me encuentro muy indecisa acerca de este fanfic porque mi estilo de redacción aún no ha quedado del todo definido y no estoy muy segura de que sea del todo bueno lo que llevo hasta ahora. Recuerda esto cuando algún detalle en la redacción no te guste, sigo en proceso de cambio.

•Las actualizaciones serán variadas. No cuento con horarios pero si con el suficiente tiempo como para asegurar al menos un capítulo cada dos semanas. Podría hacer más, pero yo prefiero calidad a cantidad.

•Si hay algo que quieras comentar, este apartado es el ideal para dejar tus críticas constructivas en los comentarios.

Yumiko.


	3. 001 Atamuletos

**Momo**

Anoche miré al cielo y comencé a dar a cada estrella una razón por la cual te amo tanto. Me faltaron estrellas.

Mis manos viajan inquietas desde el talón de mis zapatos a mi cola de caballo, inspeccionando repetidas veces que todo esté en orden. Un suspiro entrecortado escapa de mis labios justo cuando decido que debo parar de observarme en el espejo para evitar tener un ataque de pánico antes de siquiera lograr poner un pie fuera de mi casa.

Unos leves toques en la puerta hacen que me voltee ligeramente en su dirección, la puerta se abre, revelando a mi madre.

Ella luce hermosa, como siempre. Una sonrisa entre divertida y maternal se asoma en sus labios a la par que una mano viaja a su boca, acallando una risita traviesa.

—¿Tan obvia soy?— Me lamento en tono abatido.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ella mientras avanza lentamente en mi dirección, su mirada viaja alrededor de mi cuerpo, inspeccionandome rápidamente.

—No te mentiré, la razón de tu entusiasmo por el primer día de clases se refleja en tu expresión— Me confiesa, tomando asiento en mi cama. Ella palmea ligeramente el lugar a su lado, indicándome que haga lo mismo.

No me pienso dos veces tal ofrecimiento. Me apresuro a tomar lugar a su lado, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, suspirando nuevamente.

—Por otro lado, puedo asegurarte que luces hermosa. A Shoto le vas a encantar— Murmura con dulzura, acariciando mis cabellos lentamente.

Mis mejillas se encienden ante la mención del heterocromático, y me levanto bruscamente de mi lugar, mirando mal a mi madre.

—¡Mamá!— Me quejo, ocultando mi rostro entre ambas manos. Esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, pero ya veo que no fue así. Tal vez no debería haber estado gritando todo el día de ayer lo emocionada que estaba por entrar a U.A.

Sus sonoras carcajadas inundan la estancia, y como siempre, a pesar de que me resisto tanto como puedo, terminan por hacerme reír a mí también.

—Soy un completo fracaso, todavía no lo he visto siquiera y ya me he vuelto loca por él— Me lamento en voz alta.

—No eres un fracaso, cariño. Sólo estás enamorada, lo cual, en cierta forma, es lo mismo— La voz profunda de mi padre me hace dar un pequeño salto en mi lugar. A saber en qué momento entró a la habitación.

Mi madre vuelve a reír y yo vuelvo a quejarme. Sólo despego la mirada de mis manos cuando capto por el rabillo del ojo a mis padres compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, de esas que te hacen saber que ambos están recordando un momento en específico, uno muy preciado para ellos. Eso me hace sonreír. Me recuerda que ellos alguna vez también tuvieron que luchar por el otro, que lo lograron a pesar de las dificultades, y que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, yo también lo lograré.

Ese simple pensamiento me basta y me sobra para esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Estoy más que ansiosa por comenzar a luchar por el que algún día, convertiré en mi esposo.

**Shoto**

—Te he dicho que no— Mi voz suena cansada y ligeramente fastidiada. Al menos casi he logrado dejar un poco de lado mi usual tono monótono. Casi.

—¡Oh, vamos, Shoto!, No puedes esperar que este año simplemente te vaya bien sin algún atamuleto que te ayude un poco. Seamos francos, viejo, no eres un tipo con suerte— Insiste con voz suplicante, sacudiendo una pila de amuletos frente a mis ojos.

—No, no lo soy. Si tuviera suerte no me habría encontrado contigo justamente el día en el que tu personalidad de comerciante decidió salir a la luz, Denki— Murmuro, rodeándolo para seguir avanzando en dirección a la que será mi nueva academia.

—¡Eres demasiado cruel con tu mejor amigo, viejo!— Chilló ofendido el pelirrubio, deteniendo su paso.

—¿Por qué te detienes?, Llegaremos tarde a la academia— Le reprocho. Sé qué es lo que quiere, pero una pequeña parte de mí aún espera que él simplemente actúe de manera más madura algún día.

—No caminaré hasta que me compres un atamuleto— Declara haciendo un puchero que se me antoja excesivamente infantil.

Un bufido escapa de mis labios antes de que pueda retenerlo. Y la verdad es que no me importa.

—Amuleto, Denki. Se dice amuleto— Murmuro, obteniendo un grito frustrado en respuesta.

—¡Vamos, es para una buena causa!, Necesito el dinero, confía en mí por unas vez en la vida y cómprame un atamuleto— Exclama en tono suplicante.

En ese momento, damas y caballeros, yo, Todoroki Shoto, decido confiar en Kaminari Denki por primera vez en la vida. Porque algo en su mirada me dice que no me arrepentiré.

—Está bien, está bien, te compraré cinco amuletos si quieres, pero habla bien.

—¡Gracias, viejo, eres el mejor!— Exclama efusivamente, tirándose encima de mi espalda para abrazarme.

Una fugaz imagen pasa por mi mente y se va tan rápido como aparece. Risas infantiles, los cálidos rayos del sol y una melena azabache son lo único que puedo procesar, dejándome algo confundido.

Para cuando logro reaccionar Denki ya ha atado cinco amuletos a mi muñeca derecha, cortándome la circulación. Comienzo a preocuparme cuando mi mano empieza a dormirse, entonces desato cuatro y se los regreso junto al dinero de los cinco.

Ahí va mi almuerzo.

—Con uno es suficiente, los demás te los regalo. Me gustaría conservar mi mano un poco más.

Su mirada se ilumina, mi hombro choca contra su pecho cuando me rodea con el brazo y emprende nuevamente la caminata en dirección a la academia que yo ya había olvidado por completo.

Durante todo el camino no para de hablar acerca de cómo comprará unos binoculares para espiar a las chicas con el dinero que logre ganar gracias a los amuletos.

Me arrepiento profundamente de haber confiado en él.

**Momo**

La academia U.A luce tan imponente que algo dentro de mí me dice que corra.

Aferro fuertemente la correa de mi bolso con ambas manos. Ya estoy aquí, por fin estoy aquí y no huiré así tenga que soportar un desmayo al final de la jornada. Sobre todo porque sé perfectamente que la institución no es lo que me causa pavor, sino aquella persona que seguramente ya se encuentra dentro de ella.

No puedo explicar exactamente cómo me siento, sería inútil intentarlo, pero digamos que estoy experimentando una serie de síntomas que se asemejan en extremo a lo que viene antes de un desmayo.

Puedo hacerlo, voy a hacerlo. He esperado seis largos años desde la última vez que lo ví, aquella vez en la que no pude hacer más que abrazarlo mientras que él lloraba amargamente por la partida de su madre a la institución psiquiátrica. Me sentí como una completa inútil. Aún me siento como una inútil cuando pienso en ello.

Shoto siempre me animaba cuando estaba triste, él tenía el don de hacerme sonreír sin importar qué, sin necesidad de ningún quirck. Y sin embargo, yo no pude hacer lo mismo cuando él se encontraba tan vulnerable, tan necesitado de comprensión y afecto. Yo sólo me quedé ahí abrazándolo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Sin la señora Todoroki en casa, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el señor Endeavor cortara todo contacto entre nosotros. Yo nunca le agradé del todo. Él solía decir que era muy indiscipinada, que de nada me serviría mi quirck siendo tan malcriada. Siendo sinceros, lo único que me dolió fue que me prohibiera ver a su hijo.

Hago un esfuerzo por ahuyentar los malos recuerdos rápidamente. No es momento de estarme lamentando, tengo mucho por hacer.

Camino a paso decidido por los blancos pasillos de la academia. Primero iré a dejar mi mochila en el salón, después buscaré a Shoto.

O eso pensaba hacer.

Los gritos asustados de una voz masculina son seguidos por otros totalmente enfurecidos. Justo cuando estoy por dar vuelta en el último corredor, un peliverde pasa corriendo a mi lado con expresión horrorizada. El motivo de su miedo es nada más ni nada menos que un pelirrubio con aura amenazante. La parte superior de su uniforme está manchada de soda y puedo deducir rápidamente que esa es la razón de su molestia.

—¡Deku, ven acá, maldito nerd!— Exclama furibundo. Todos se apartan del camino a su paso, todos, menos yo. Cuando intento retroceder ya es demasiado tarde, el rubio pasa corriendo, derribandome. Espero que voltee e intente evitar mi caída, o que al menos espere a que pase y se disculpe. Pero no. Él simplemente se pierde de vista, gritando un montón de improperios en dirección al peliverde.

Cierro fuertemente mis ojos, esperando el sonido sordo de mi caída, el dolor de esta latente en mi costado izquierdo. Pero jamás llega.

Mi espalda choca contra una superficie suave y firme a la par que una mano tira de la mía antes de que mi cuerpo toque el suelo, tirándome en dirección al dueño de esta.

Una vez abiertos mis ojos y habiendo dado el peligro por perdido, me separo lentamente de mi salvador, girándondome para agradecerle.

El rostro sonriente de un rubio me recibe de lleno. Hago una rápida reverencia en su dirección, causando que su sonrisa se ensanche aún más.

—Muchas gracias, en serio, em...— Me detengo abruptamente al darme cuenta de que no lo conozco y no puedo decir su nombre. Una oleada de vergüenza profunda me atraviesa a la par que una risita escapa de los labios del joven frente a mí. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Denki, dime Denki— Ofrece con amabilidad. Yo le sonrio avergonzada.

—Gracias, Denki. Mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo.

—Ya veo. Así que, Momo, espero que perdones a Midoriya y a Bakugo por su comportamiento, no era su intención usarte de corbata— Su mirada viaja a donde momentos atrás se habían perdido ambos chicos.

—¿Los conoces?— ¿He mencionado que mi extrema curiosidad es uno de mis defectos?

—Bueno, somos de primer año, pero la mayoría de por aquí se conocen desde hace ya muchos años. Asistimos al mismo colegio en repetidas ocasiones.

—Oh, ¡Así que tú eres de primero!— Mi entusiasmo se eleva por los aires. Temía no encontrar potenciales amigos desde el momento en el que sospeché que aquí ya todos se conocían, pero este chico luce bastante amable.

—Sí, de la clase 1-A— Menciona con orgullo brillando en su mirada.

—¡¿En serio?!, ¡Yo también!— Exclamo con alegría.

—Ya veo. En ese caso te presentaré a todos mis amigos— Él me guiña un ojo y yo suspiro aliviada.

—¿De verdad?, ¡Gracias!

Su mirada viaja a algo detrás de mí y entonces su sonrisa se ensancha aún más. Él me dedica una rápida mirada antes de exclamar con estusiasmo.

—¡Y aquí viene el primero!, Viejo, te presento a...— Pero él jamás llegó a pronunciar mi nombre, ni siquiera mi apellido. Porque alguien más lo dijo en su lugar.

—¿Momo?— La voz que me llamó totalmente confundida era profunda, fría y masculina. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Algo en esa voz me parecía tan familiar...

Entonces me gire.

Y quise gritar de la emoción.

Mis mejillas se encendieron con rapidez. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo cada vez más acelerado. Todo mi cuerpo entró en alerta, reconociendo a la persona a la que pertenecía.

Su cabello bicolor seguía igual de largo que siempre, cubriendo levemente aquellos ojos heterocromáticos que tanto anhelaba volver a ver. Era un tanto más alto que yo. Era perfecto.

—¡Sho!— Exclamé entusiasmada. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y mi visión se tornó borrosa. Pero eso no me importó.

Tal y como hace diez años atrás, me lancé a sus brazos. Perdiendome en el aroma que tanto extrañaba. Mi corazón saltó de emoción cuando sus brazos se envolvieron protectoramente a mi alrededor.

—De verdad eres tú— Susurré al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya, ya, Momo. Ya pasó— Contestó él. Su voz aún sonaba algo aturdida.

—No, no pasó— Lloriquee, hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

Nunca supe cuanto tiempo pasé aferrada a él. Tampoco fui del todo consciente del como el timbre sonó y yo seguía sin liberarlo.

Me sentía en paz. Por fin podía volver a disfrutar de la calma que él me brindaba.

Entonces una persona se aclaró la garganta.

¡Hey, aquí Yumiko con un nuevo fanfic todo rosado y empalagoso! :D3

Esta pareja realmente me encanta y llevo ya mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un fanfic de ellos. No es lo mismo escribir un one short a escribir toda una historia, por eso mismo le rehuía a la idea de hacer una, pero bueh.

Espero que mi retorcida imaginación les saque algunas cuantas sonrisas.

Agradezco de todo corazón si gustan votar o comentar en este capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció ese Denki con sus atamuletos?, En lo personal me parece un personaje adorable y quiero darle el protagonismo que se merece el baby. :3

Y ya que gusto de hacer el mundo arder, quiero hacerles una pregunta rapidita.

Si pudieran hacer real a un husbando de Boku No Hero Academia, no dos, ni tres, uno. ¿Cuál elegirían?

Yo a Todoroki, me obsesioné con el desde que apareció por primera vez. 3

Les deseo una linda semana, dulzuras. Sueñen con el hermoso de Todoroki.

Yumiko fuera.


	4. 002: Tonto

**Shoto**

Te amo no sólo por como eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo.

No puedo creerlo.

Yo simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Temo que esto sea sólo un sueño. Cuando la ví de espaldas, en el momento que mis ojos chocaron con aquel cabello tan azabache... Creía que la estaba confundiendo, que no era ella. Pero cuando saltó hacia mí, supe que nadie más haría algo como eso.

Yaoyorozu Momo es mi primer y mejor amiga. Con ella viví mis momentos más felices. Aquella pequeña de cabellos azabaches era mi luz al final del túnel, el único brillo en mi vida de sombras, además de mi madre, claro. Dejé de verla hecho muchos años, cuando se me prohibió verla.

Durante un año entero tuve que escuchar el como Momo exigía verme, como era hechada de mi casa, mientras yo luchaba contra una puerta sin éxito alguno, encerrado en una habitación para que ella no pudiera verme. Durante un año entero guardé rencor a mi padre por hacerla esperarme durante tanto tiempo. Y es que, Momo es Momo. Esa pequeña niña pelinegra soportaba horas enteras sentada afuera de mi casa, lloviera, nevara o hubiese sequía. Ella siempre estaba ahí, esperando.

Probablemente esto habría continuado, de no ser porque mi viejo llamó a sus padres, exigiéndoles que la mantuvieran alejada de su propiedad.

Momo no volvió después de eso. O al menos eso creen todos.

Una mañana de invierno, o más bien madrugada, puesto que eran las seis de la mañana; unos golpes en mi ventana me despertaron de una larga pesadilla en la cual el como se llevaban a mi madre se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando llegué al cristal divisé su pequeña figura envuelta en un abrigo rosado. Sostenía un letrero de colores llamativos en alto.

"¡Hey, Sho!, Logré que no me vieran entrar. ¿Puedes Salir?"

Yo observé con pesar la puerta trabada, pero decidí intentar otra opción un poco más riesgosa cuando la observé temblar a través del cristal a causa del frío.

Envolviendome en mi abrigo avancé a pasos apresurados en dirección a mi ventana, la cual abrí con un poco de dificultad. Podía escuchar los chillidos horrorizados de Momo desde abajo, exigiéndome que la cerrara.

—¡Sho, no!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!, ¡Es un segundo piso!

Pero yo hice oídos sordos y me lancé a la rama más cercana a mi ventana. Agradecí a todos los dioses por tener árboles en mi casa y comencé a descender con sumo cuidado.

Para cuando estuve abajo Momo estaba casi llorando del miedo. Nunca ví a nadie tan bipolar como aquella vez. Me pegó unas tres veces y luego me abrazó hasta casi asfixiarme.

Yo me saqué mi abrigo y se lo puse encima. Ella se quejó, entonces yo amenacé con volver a entrar en mi casa y ella guardó silencio.

En algún momento Momo terminó por percatarse de mi estado tan afligido y de alguna manera terminé llorando envuelto entre sus brazos. Nunca me sentí tan protegido como aquella vez. Puede que sea una tontería, después de todo sólo era una niña de diez años la que me abrazaba, pero yo sentía como si nada ni nadie pudiese volver a dañarme. Me sentía feliz, por primera vez en muchos, muchos meses, era feliz de verdad.

Aquel día Momo no se fue hasta alrededor de las ocho, cuando el sol ya brillaba con fuerza en el cielo. Entre sollozos y abrazos ella desapareció en el camino de entrada, prometiendome que volvería a visitarme.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Porque cuando llegué a mi casa yo enfermé. Estar afuera y sin abrigo enmedio de una nevada no es una muy buena idea. Para mí valió la pena, puesto que pude sentirme a salvo una vez más, pude verla a ella de nuevo.

Pero a mi padre no le agrado para nada. Mis hermanos descubrieron el listón que Momo solía llevar en el cabello, enredado en un árbol de la casa. Nadie nunca pudo comprobar nada, pero eso no impidió que nuevamente mi padre exigiera respeto hacia su propiedad a los padres de mi amiga. Amenazando con levantar una denuncia.

Después de eso, creí que nunca más volvería a verla. Conocí a Kaminari y a otros amigos en la escuela primaria, aprendí a ser feliz sin demostrarlo, para que así mi viejo creyera que me tenía bien dominado. A veces en los días calurosos, lluviosos o noches de luna llena, cuando vuelven a suceder cosas que ella solía admirar o de las que simplemente disfrutaba, la recuerdo; me pregunto internamente cómo estará, dónde estará. ¿Qué fue de aquella risueña niña llena de colores que solía pintar mis días opacos?

A estas alturas había decidido dejar de torturarme con su recuerdo. Pero ahora que la tengo nuevamente entre mis brazos, el peso de todos los años que estuvimos separados comienza a caer sobre mí.

Cuando niño la consideraba mi hermana, una de verdad, alguien que me amaba y no temía decirlo. Recuerdo que a cierta edad me plantee vagamente que tal vez ella podría haberme gustado. Descarté la idea tan pronto como llegó. Decidí que con tenerla a mi lado me bastaba y me sobraba, ni siquiera tenía que plantearme si la quería. Porque si ella era feliz, yo también lo era, así fuese a causa de otra persona.

—Shoto— Vuelve a soltar entre sollozos y yo aumento la fuerza del agarre aún más. Ella siempre fue de esas personas que lloraban por todo. De aquel llanto que te sirve para deshaogar tus más profundas emociones, pero que se va tan pronto como llega y que al final, resulta ser no tan real, sino más sentimental.

Entonces alguien más aparece en mi campo de visión. El profesor Aizawa se encuentra detrás de Momo, aclarandose la garganta con expresión de molestia; a su lado Denki me observa, totalmente confundido.

—El timbre ya ha sonado, a menos que quieran un castigo ustedes tres, vayan a sus clases de inmediato— Su voz y expresión son tan severas que Momo casi se cae de espaldas a causa de la rapidez con la que se separó de mí.

—S-Sí— Tartamudea Momo. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible tira de mis labios cuando observo sus mejillas encendidas de un color rojo profundo.

Momo, Denki y yo nos apresuramos en dirección a la misma aula, desconcertandonos un tanto a los tres.

—Ya que han terminado sus escenas de telenovela por el día de hoy, me presentaré. Yo seré su profesor durante este año. Mi nombre es Aizawa Shota.

La mirada de Momo se ilumina y puedo observar desde mi asiento al otro lado del salón que se está mordiendo los labios para no bombardear al profesor con un montón de preguntas.

Ya veo, así que Eraserhead sigue siendo su héroe favorito.

**Momo**

¡Me va a dar un infarto!

¡Shoto está en mi salón!, Repito, Shoto-está-en-mi-salón. Y mi héroe favorito es mi nuevo profesor. ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Un repartidor de pizzas aparecerá por la puerta y nos entregará una orden ya pagada tamaño familiar?

La puerta se abre y mi parte infantil me hace girarme bruscamente en su dirección, tan bruscamente que mi cuello duele.

¡Pizza gratis!

O no.

Mis mejillas ya no pueden soportar más rojo de la vergüenza que me provoca observar tan sólo a una chica de cabellos cortos en la entrada.

Demonios, yo quería pizza.

—Disculpe el retraso, Aizawa-Sensei. Resbalé por las escaleras y no lograba levantarme, así que Kirishima me ayudó— La pelinegra hizo una rápida reverencia a lo que el profesor respondió con un gruñido que deduzco fue un sí, puesto que esta avanzó en dirección a su asiento, seguida por un pelirrojo de mejillas sonrojadas.

Al menos no soy la única que no puede controlar sus sonrojos.

A lo largo de la clase mi mirada viaja una y otra vez a la misma cabellera bicolor. Sencillamente no puedo creer que él esté sentado a tan pocos pasos de mí.

Lastima que debido a mi ataque de llanto no tuvimos la oportunidad de entablar una conversación. Tendré que hablar con él durante el receso.

Tan pronto como suena el timbre hecho a correr en dirección a los baños, y sí, dije baños. Asumo que a causa de mis lágrimas mi rostro debe estar hecho un desastre, y debido a que literalmente le salté encima a Shoto seguramente mi uniforme sea sólo un bulto de arrugas. No sé mucho sobre chicos, pero no me parece la mejor idea que el chico que me gusta me vea en un pésimo estado.

Después de una rigurosa lavada de cara y diez minutos de indecisión acerca de ponerme un poco de brillo labial decido que ya es hora de irme. Un listón de color carmesí ahora cuelga de mi coleta a la par que un ligero tono rosado pinta mis labios.

Cuando llego al comedor mi mirada viaja de aquí a allá en busca de Shoto y finalmente para en una cabellera color amarillo con un mechón color negro escondido entres las hebras. A su lado el bicolor le observa hablar efusivamente.

Me obligo a mí misma a avanzar en dirección a su mesa. Una sonrisa algo nerviosa se extiende en mis labios y ahora ambos chicos me observaban espectantes.

—H-Hola, yo, ¿Puedo robarte unos segundos, Sho?— Mi mirada no tarda demasiado tiempo en encontrarse con la suya, y cuando eso pasa casi puedo jurar que mi corazón se salta un latido.

—Claro— Él se levanta y comienza a caminar en dirección a la entrada del comedor, revisando de vez en cuando que yo esté a su lado.

—Así que...— Comienzo sin saber exactamente qué decir una vez estamos en los pasillos.

—Así que...— Me anima él.

El aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo escapa lentamente de mis labios y decido decir lo que mi yo pasado habría gritado. Lo que esa parte tan desinteresada de mí no habría temido expresar.

—Te extrañé muchísimo, Shoto— Admito, y de pronto mi mirada vuelve a tornarse borrosa.

—Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, Momo— Él me sonríe ligeramente y juro que todo a mi alrededor se ilumina repentinamente.

Lo cual es irónico porque la bombilla del pasillo en el que estamos se encuentra fundida.

Una prueba más de cuán ciego te hace el amor.

—Veo que tienes nuevos amigos— Menciono. La imagen del rubio sonriente se apodera de mi mente.

—Oh, ¿Hablas de Denki?, Pues sí. Es algo demasiado enérgico, pero es un buen tipo— Su tono de voz es ligeramente afectuoso y de pronto me siento genuinamente aliviada.

Pasé todos estos años temiendo que Shoto no tuviese nadie que le cuidara, consolara y quisiera, tal como se lo merece. Debo recordar agradecerle a Denki por cuidar de Shoto en mi ausencia.

—Bueno...— Las palabras no salen de mis labios y eso comienza a desesperarme. Me balanceo adelante y atrás sobre mis pies, intentando relajarme un poco.

No recordaba que la presencia de Shoto fuese tan intimidante.

—Estás nerviosa— No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y suena muy divertida, lo cual me alivia y molesta al mismo tiempo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tira de mis labios al reconocer aquel tono divertido en él. Me aferro a aquel pequeño vestigio del niño que he recordado todos estos años y decido ser yo misma. Decido que puedo actuar como aquella infante una vez más, sin preocuparme de nada, porque es él con quien hablo.

—¡Claro que lo estoy, grandísimo tonto!, Acabo de entrar a una academia donde no conozco a nadie y me topo con que mi mejor amigo, al cual no veo desde hace años, está en mi salón, y no sólo eso, mi héroe favorito es mi profesor de clases. ¡Deja de reírte!— Chillo, haciendo un puchero ofendido. Pero Shoto sigue soltando pequeñas risitas.

—Eres tan infantil— Comenta en tono burlón, logrando que le mire mal.

—Y tú un tonto— Me defiendo, pero sé de lleno que estoy actuando de manera bastante inmadura.

—Pues tú eres más tonta— Él me enseña la lengua de la misma manera inmadura. Sé que sólo actúa de esta manera para hacerme sentir más cómoda, y eso hace que lo aprecie aún más.

Seamos sinceros, Todoroki Shoto no va por la vida enseñándole la lengua a todo el mundo.

—¡Pues tú eres el rey de los tontos!— Y así seguimos nuestra guerra de insultos poco creativos por un largo rato.

Estoy feliz de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

¡Hey, hermosas personas, aquí Yumiko nuevamente!

La verdad es que tanto el capítulo uno como el capítulo dos los escribí el mismo día, por lo cual no estoy muy segura de que decir en esta parte.

¿Qué les pareció la actitud infantil de Todoroki?, ¿A que se vería muy lindo aún siendo inmaduro?

¿Qué opinan de mi versión de la personalidad de Momo?, Porque sí, estoy consciente de que no me estoy apegando del todo a la original. Es un fanfic y tenía ciertas personalidades que quería aplicar a los personajes.

¿Les cuento algo curioso?, Eraserhead es mi héroe favorito de Boku No Hero Academia y llevaba mucho tiempo ya queriendo agregar este aspecto a algún personaje.

Recuerden que agradezco con todo mi corazón lleno del colesterol de mis papitas fritas sus votos, comentarios y demás, me animan a seguir escribiendo. 3

JAJAJA.

Justo ahora casi borro todo el capítulo por accidente, ¡Bravo, Yumiko, eres una genio!

Casi me da un infarto.

Pero bueno, cuidense, bellezas.

Y recuerden, ¿Por qué conformarse con una rubia oxigenada cuando tienen una explosiva?

Yumiko fuera.


	5. 003: Godzilla

**Momo**

La locura es el estado en el que

la felicidad deja de ser inalcanzable.

-Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo demonios terminé en esta situación.

Bueno, en realidad sí la tengo.

Poco después de que Shoto y yo diéramos por terminada nuestra riña infantil, -la cual yo gané, por cierto-, Denki apareció en el pasillo alegando algo acerca de que le comprara un atalamu-algo, seguido de una animada chica de cabellos rosados que insistió en que mandara al rubio directamente a hacerle una visita a su madre.

-¿Aún no se quita la quemadura?- La voz de Denki estaba teñida de la culpabilidad que había estado cubriendo sus facciones durante los últimos cinco minutos. Aún así las furtivas miradas rencorosas que le lanzaba a la pelirrosa cada dos por tres no me pasaban desapercibidas.

Este chico es increíble. ¿Cómo puede una persona pasar del arrepentimiento a la molestia a cada fracción de segundos?

-No seas idiota- Gruñó la chica a su lado. -Las quemaduras no se quitan en cuestión de minutos.

-Te recuerdo, Mei, que si tú no hubieses cambiado mis atamuletos por una especie de pulseras tecnológicas raras, Momo no habría resultado herida en el momento de probarse el que me compró- Acusó Denki con la expresión llena de indignación.

-Amuletos, Denki, amuletos- La voz de Shoto sonó a mis espaldas, teñida de un palpable enfado.

-¡Ya era hora, viejo!- Shoto había ido en busca de algo que pudiese ayudar a sanar al menos un poco a la herida, después de todo, mi racha de buena suerte flaqueo estrepitosamente al enterarme que Recovery Girl no se encontraba en la academia, y por lo tanto, tendría que quedarme todo el día soportando el dolor de la quemadura que el amuleto de Mei me había dejado después de comenzar a incendiarse en pleno pasillo justo después de atarlo a mi muñeca.

-Cállate, al menos yo sí he decidido hacer algo al respecto- Murmuró con recelo.

Después de que Mei apagara el pequeño incendio haciendo uso del suéter nuevo de Denki, los dos habían discutido y quedado demasiado molestos como para hacer algo más que acompañarme en el jardín durante el tiempo en que Shoto seguía dentro de la academia.

-Me veo obligado a mencionar que el hecho de que Denki contrabandeara amuletos para venderlos dentro del colegio no me sorprende en lo absoluto, pero debo admitir que esperaba más de ti, Mei. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle una broma de ese calibre a Denki?, ¿Acaso creíste que él solo iba a probarse un montón de amuletos?, Era obvio que más personas resultarían heridas.

-Yo, en serio lo siento, Shoto. No creí que los amuletos llegarían a las manos de más personas. Verás, Denki me jugó una broma el otro día y yo quería vengarme de él, así que cuando me contó que vendería amuletos yo pensé que...- Las palabras salían rápida y atropelladamente de los labios de Mei. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que un leve color escarlata se apoderó de sus mejillas al mirar a Shoto. De hecho, algo dentro de mi pecho se estrujó al percatarme de ello.

Mis labios se contrayeron en una mueca de dolor ante el contacto de algún tipo de ungüento que ahora Shoto se encontraba aplicando en mi antebrazo derecho, sorprendiendome ante el hecho de que mi mejor amigo ahora se encontraba en cuclillas a mi lado. Ni siquiera me había percatado de su cercanía hasta este momento.

Miré hacia bajo, atraída por un fuerte olor a propiedades que no reconocía en lo absoluto. El ungüento era de un no muy agradable color verde obscuro y tenía una consciestencia bastante pegajosa.

Dios, ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera?

-No me interesa que fue lo que pensaste. Esa manía que tienen ustedes dos de estarse tendiendo trampas constantemente ya me tiene harto, la última vez quedé inconsciente por el impacto de una tostadora que iba dirigida a Denki- Le interrumpió Shoto.

-Sí, lo sé, y lo siento, yo...- Comenzó a disculparse nuevamente, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Escucha, no estoy interesado en oír sus excusas y disculpas. Sólo les aviso que esto tiene que parar ya. Acabo de encontrar nuevamente a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y no me encantaría el hecho de perderla apenas volverla a ver por culpa de sus estúpidos juegos de niños- Declaró Shoto en un tono de voz que parecía tener la intención de dar la conversación por finalizada.

Mei y Denki compartieron una rápida mirada que pasó del odio al arrepentimiento antes de volverse en mi dirección, haciendo una muy exagerada reverencia.

-¡Perdón, Momo, no era nuestra intención que resultarás herida- Se lamentó Denki, que luego agregó en voz muy baja unas palabras que hicieron fruncir el ceño a Shoto y a Mei. -Aunque obviamente no era mi intención, yo no tuve la culpa en lo absoluto.

-En serio lo lamento, Momo. Comprendo que te molestes conmigo, me he comportado de forma muy infantil e irresponsable- Le siguió Mei. Al analizar sus extravagantes ojos de color amarillo pude observar un sincero arrepentimiento que me arrancó una amplia sonrisa, junto con cualquier sentimiento de malestar que pude haber sentido anteriormente.

-No digas tonterías, Mei. No estoy molesta contigo, está claro que no has hecho esto con intención de herir a nadie. Bueno, con excepción de Denki, claro- Me apresuré a agregar.

-¡Oye!- Escuché quejarse al antes mencionado.

**Shoto**

-¡Estás diciendo tonterías y lo sabes, Mei!

Los gritos histéricos de Denki están comenzando a provocarme jaqueca.

-¡Tú eres el que dice tonterías!, Es claro que en caso de que existieran Godzilla sería más fuerte que un dragón- La respuesta de Mei no se hace esperar, quien en este preciso momento sujeta con tanta fuerza su cuchillo que si yo estuviera en el lugar de mi amigo ya habría puesto algo de distancia entre ambos.

-Bueno, yo creo que ambos serían muy fuertes. Lo mejor sería que comenzaran a comer, ya casi suena el timbre y...- Comenzó a balbucear Momo, que aún se escondía detrás de su bandeja, puesto que minutos atrás ambos chicos habían iniciado una pelea de comida justo al lado de ella.

-Esta pelea es estúpida. Ustedes habían prometido que pararían con sus riñas infantiles- Mascullo. En un principio fue divertido ver cómo discutían acerca de seres inexistentes, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Creo que era obvio que mentíamos, hombre- Comenta Denki, encogiendose de hombros. Yo por mi parte me dedico a lanzarle mi mejor mirada asesina.

-Vamonos, Momo. Está claro que los hombres no saben apreciar algo tan imponente como lo es Godzilla- Escupe Mei en tono de reproche, tirando del brazo de Momo y desapareciendo con ella en la puerta del comedor, no sin antes observarnos a Denki y a mí con obvia indignación.

-«Te lo jugo, Shoto, a veces crego que lo único que esa chica quiegue es llevagme la congta»- Gruñe Denki, cuya boca ahora está llena de papas fritas.

Hago una mueca de repulsión.

-No hables con la boca llena.

-Lo que digas, papá- Se mofa, cambiando su expresión de disgusto a la típica cara de "tengo ganas de molestarte y voy a hacerlo", que siempre me muestra después de hablar con nuestra amiga de cabellos rosados.

Para cuando salimos del comedor la mayoría de los estudiantes ya han llegado a sus aulas, todo por culpa del rubio que decidió pedir no sólo una sino dos raciones más de papas fritas y obligarme a quedarme con él hasta que las terminara.

-Me cae bien- Suelta Denki de repente, sacándome abruptamente de mi ensoñación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto con clara confusión.

-A tu amiga, Momo- Aclara con tono de obviedad, para luego darme un golpe juguetón en el hombro. -Es ella de la que me hablaste, ¿No?, De la que aún conservas el listón que perdió. Sería una lastima que alguien le contara...- Una sonrisa maliciosa comienza a tirar lentamente de las comisuras de sus labios y mi ceño se frunce en disgusto.

Nadie además de Denki sabe que yo fui quien se quedó con ese listón. Hasta donde mis hermanos saben nuestro padre lo tiró, hasta donde el viejo sabe una empleada se deshizo de él.

-Como también sería una lastima que alguien avisara al profesor Aizawa sobre tus negocios clandestinos- Comento en tono falsamente inocente.

-Ay, por favor, Shoto. Los dos sabemos que me amas demasiado como para delatarme- Suelta en tono fanfarrón y yo pongo los ojos en blanco, reprimiendo una vaga sonrisa.

...

**Momo**

-Y es por eso que este plan es infalible,¿A ti qué te parece, Momo?

-Para serte sincera, Mei, yo no creo que atar a Denki a un poste durante una semana entera sea una muy buena idea- Soy testigo de cómo el orgullo que brillaba en su llamativa mirada hasta hace unos segundos comienza a convertirse en auténtica confusión y me veo tentada a dejar escapar una risita.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunta con tono abatido. -¿Crees que los profesores podrían enterarse y castigarme?, Porque ya te he explicado que tú puedes ayudarme con la coartada y...- Ahora un tanto horrorizada, me apresuro a interrumpirla con tanta amabilidad como me es posible.

No puedo creer que mi primer día en Yue sea tan fuera de lo normal. Hace tan sólo unos meses imaginaba como me encontraría con Shoto en una fuente durante el receso y pasaría el día entero a su lado, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Nunca imaginé que estaría ideando tácticas de venganza justo después de casi incendiarme en medio pasillo. He de admitir que la rápida presentación de dos personas tan divertidas como lo son Denki y Mei fue un alivio para mí, son muy buenas personas y seguro unos estupendos amigos; pero parecen estar decididos a matarse entre sí cuanto antes.

-La cosa es que, yo no creo que el incendiar a una persona o el atarla a un poste sea una buena demostración de amistad. Digo, ¿Por qué es tan necesario acortar la vida de Denki?- Mis palabras son cautelosas al ser consciente de que me estoy metiendo en terreno desconocido. No quisiera ofender a Mei o decirle cómo debe comportarse con sus amigos, pero me resulta difícil visualizar a un par de amigos que se demuestra su afecto con bromas tan pesadas.

-Yo, bueno...- La fémina frente a mí parece quedarse sin argumentos por unos segundos, pero luego la decisión vuelve a apoderarse de sus facciones. -La cosa es que todo el mundo está olvidándose de Godzilla, y tal vez si yo atará a Denki a un poste en un lugar poco concurrido durante una semana él comenzaría a comprender lo olvidado que éste imponente personaje se sentiría en caso de existir.

La sinceridad de sus palabras me asusta ligeramente.

-Bueno, pero, él es tu amigo, ¿Qué harías tú si una persona de la academia desapareciera a Denki durante siete días enteros?

La respuesta sale de sus labios tan rápidamente que podría haber pensado que ella ha estado considerando seriamente qué hacer en caso de que su amigo se esfume de la faz de la tierra.

-Fiesta- La idea parece alegrar mucho su semblante, tanto que comienza a preocuparme el bienestar del rubio. -Ah, casi lo olvido; también agradecería a la persona responsable de su desaparición. Ese chico es molesto, no para de hacerme bromas pesadas como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Raro, ¿No?

-Ya lo creo- Respondo, sofocando una risita. Esta chica parece una pequeña niña traviesa. Demasiada inocencia y maldad para una sola persona.

El aula donde Mei nos encerró después de huir del comedor es invadida por un profundo y cómodo silencio durante varios minutos.

-¿Sabes?, No siempre nos llevamos así- Murmura ella con la mirada perdida. El tono tan serio de su voz me sorprende lo suficiente como para hacerme saltar un poco en mi lugar.

-¿Te refieres a Denki y a ti?- Pregunto con cautela.

El lugar donde estamos está sumido en la obscuridad debido a que las luces están apagadas y las ventanas cerradas, pero a pesar de esto me es imposible no percatarme de que su mirada refleja la misma sensación que la de mis padres esta mañana: Aquella que te dice que está recordando un momento en específico; y por la melancolía que se mezcla en ella, sé enseguida que no se trata de un recuerdo alegre.

Mis palabras parecen sacarla de un profundo ensimismamiento, sus ojos se amplían en alarma y su mano derecha va a parar a su boca, seguramente arrepentida de lo que acaba de decir.

-Yo... Será mejor que vayamos a clases, el timbre estará a punto de sonar y no queremos que Aizawa-Sensei nos castigue durante el primer día de clases- Sentencia rápidamente, con una sonrisa traviesa tirando de sus labios, no sin antes vacilar un poco.

Al notar lo nerviosa que se siente, decido dejar de lado el hecho de que ella ni siquiera estudia con Aizawa-Sensei, también decido hacer lo mismo al recordar que en ningún momento nadie le contó cuál profesor le había tocado a nuestra clase.

¡Heya, hermosas personitas!,

Aquí Yumiko.

Antes de que alguien quiera asesinarme por mentirosa, quiero disculparme por no subir el capítulo que dije subiría cada dos semanas. La verdad es que he estado pasando por una fuerte crisis existencial y no fue hasta ayer que pude salir realmente de ella, esta crisis vino acompañada de un bloqueo de escritor bastante frustrante y pues, heme aquí, más de una semana después de la fecha subiendo el capítulo prometido.

Debo decir que esta era una de las mayores razones por las que dudaba de publicar este fanfic, soy una persona muy poco constante. xD

Pero bueno, me disculpo por mi tardanza.

He de confesar que este capítulo se va un poco por las ramas y eso llegó a preocuparme hasta el punto de considerar borrarlo y comenzar de nuevo, pero creo que la introducción de Denki y Mei en esta historia es importante, puesto que ellos junto con otros personajes están planeados para aparecer constantemente.

Y ya que estamos por aquí, ¿Qué les parecieron las personalidades de estos dos?, ¿Son demasiado pesados con sus bromas?, ¿Qué opinan de que Shoto aún conserve el listón de Momo?, Y, lo último y más importante: ¿Godzilla o dragón?, Ahre, JA, JA, JA.

Muchas gracias por los votos y comentarios que han dejado hasta ahora en esta aberración hecha con mucho amor. Espero poder cumplir esta vez con el plazo de dos semanas.

Yumiko fuera.


	6. 004: Rumor

**Kyoka**

Soy consciente de que tú no me ves como yo a ti, sé que no me piensas más que a una lombriz, y aún así, mi corazón salta de alegría al verte venir.

-Yumiko Airi.

Mi acelerado andar no es simplemente ansioso, sino desesperado, totalmente aterrado. Soy plenamente consciente del ardor calando en mis mejillas, no han abandonado su llamativo tono escarlata ni un sólo segundo desde que tuve un momento de absoluta debilidad e intercepté a Ibara camino al salón de clases, rogándole que buscase a Ejiro y finalmente me confirmara si los rumores eran ciertos o sólo eso, simples y horribles rumores.

-¿Kyoka?- Una familiar voz masculina me devuelve a la realidad, esfumando las imágenes que se han estado agolpando en mi mente, víctima de una imaginación terriblemente realista.

Shinso se encuentra recargado en una de las paredes del salón vacío en el que me he escabullido, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, cargando con un semblante bastante expresivo para tratarse de mi mejor amigo, lo cual me sobresalta más aún que el hecho de que ni siquiera lo ví entrar. Trato de descifrar su mirada pero mis resoluciones sólo me traen más desconcierto. Desolada. No hay otra manera de expresar su mirada.

-¿S-Shinso?, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, ¿Pasó algo?, ¿Estás bien?- Me apresuró a agregar, avanzando a grandes zancadas en su dirección, el temor de que mi amigo haya pasado por un mal momento me hace olvidar abruptamente la sensación de hundimiento que se asentó en mi estómago desde esta mañana.

Un profundo silencio se instala entre ambos por dos largos minutos en los que él me observa de forma vaga y pérdida, provocando que yo me remueva incómoda. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y Dios sabe cuanto amo a mi mejor amigo, pero su mirada es jodidamente intimidante.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy algo disgustado porque le aposté una gran suma de dinero a Mei a que mi hermanita no dejaría de utilizar ese ridículo peluche de conejo para dormir este año, pero tal parece que le llamó esta mañana y Hanah parece decidida a no volver a utilizar jamás ese conejo. Estoy seguro de que la sobornó con parte de lo que voy a tener que pagarle- Me responde pesadamente antes de soltar un gran bufido cargado de molestia. -Esas dos son un par de demonios cuando se trata de fastidiarme.

Una gran carcajada trepa a lo largo de mi garganta y sale de mis labios suprimida en una risita burlona.

-¿Por qué, Hitoshi?- Preguntó antes de siquiera darme cuenta de que las palabras han escapado de mi boca.

-¿Por qué, qué, Kyoka?- Pregunta, reemplazando la desolación en su mirada por confusión para mi eterno y profundo alivio.

-¿Por qué siempre logras hacerme reír?, Apuesto a que en un apocalipsis zombie podría estar incluso ya infectada y tú harías reír a mi versión zombie- Suelto más en tono de queja que en broma, caminando hasta estar a su lado, para después voltear y deslizarme lentamente por la pared hasta terminar acuclillada a su lado. En estos momentos no me siento con ánimos de reír, me parece estúpido tener las más mínimas ganas de reír con aquel rumor corriendo por el colegio.

Un golpe sordo me indica que él se ha sentado a mi lado, pero ninguno de los dos voltea a verse. Lo conozco desde que éramos muy pequeños, sé descifrar sus expresiones lo suficiente como para notar que el ya sabe la razón de que esté aquí, en un salón que nadie nunca utiliza, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada cristalizada.

-Me encontré con Ibara de camino a mi salón- Suelta sin más, calmado, directo, totalmente Shinso. -La obligué a que me contara dónde estabas y qué estaba haciendo.

-No me digas que... ¡¿Utilizaste tu quirck en ella?!- Grito, volteando y observandolo con sorpresa y recriminación.

-No, simplemente la tomé del brazo con ambas manos y le dije que no iba a soltarla a menos de que me lo dijera.

-Eso es bastante infantil.

-No me cambies el tema, Kyoka- Demanda, antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos y decir lo inevitable. -Ya lo sabía. Incluso aunque te hayas negado a decirmelo, después de todos estos años conviviendo contigo me resultas extremadamente fácil de leer. No he venido a quejarme por el hecho de que me hayas mentido, tampoco a recriminarte que te estés saltando la primera clase del cuarto día de tu primer año y que no hayas siquiera considerado llevarte tu mochila de tu salón antes de que Aizawa-Sensei la notara y supiera que simplemente no habías entrado a clases.

Me llevo ambas manos al rostro, soltando un bufido. ¡La mochila, la maldita mochila!, Aizawa-Sensei va a matarme. Ese maldito rumor me ha provocado ya demasiados problemas.

-He venido porque pensé que tal vez te sentirías sola, y también porque no planeo dejarte sin compañía en un deprimente salón vacío en lo que podría ser el peor día de tu año escolar, incluso si me hubieses corrido desde el primer momento en que puse un pie aquí.

Sus palabras provocan que mi corazón se encoja y alivian un poco del dolor que oprime mi pecho. Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros, si uno de los dos pasa por un mal momento, el otro está ahí, incluso si no lo queremos. Una vez, cuando éramos pequeños, estuve presente mientras le ponían una inyección porque él era demasiado miedoso como para entrar solo, se rehusó más de diez veces a que entrara con él debido a la parte del cuerpo en la que se aplicaría la inyección, pero al final me dejó hacerlo, sólo que vendada, dos veces; estuve allí sosteniendo su mano mientras el sufría más de la cuenta a manos de una doctora principiante que le enterró la aguja en cinco lugares distintos antes de dar con la zona indicada.

Incluso después de que ha pasado un minuto entero en el que él espera al menos una palabra mía al respecto yo no me digno a decir nada, no tendré energía para nada hasta no saber la verdad. Ahora mismo el peso de ese rumor combinado con el problema en el que me metí con el profesor Aizawa al saltarme la clase, los problemas en los que metí a mis mejores amigos al también hacerlos saltarse sus clases y el hecho de que le haya mentido a mi amigo de la infancia acerca de no tener a una persona especial en mi vida es mucho para mi pobre alma.

-Está bien, entiendo que no tengas ganas de hablar; así que escucha, Kyoka, esto es lo que va a pasar. Voy a esperar contigo a que llegue Ibara, ambos vamos a escuchar lo que tenga que decir y dependiendo de sus palabras veremos si los tres nos vamos a nuestros respectivos salones o si ustedes dos van a los salones y yo le pateo el trasero a ese imbécil.

Una sonrisa perezosa tira de mis labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

-Incluso si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, no puedes patearle el trasero por vivir su vida. No es correcto.

-Pero sí puedo hacerlo por ser un maldito ciego y lastimar a mi mejor amiga.

Estoy a punto de responderle cuando la puerta del salón se abre bruscamente a la par que aquella melena de cabellos verdes tan familiares se asoma por el marco de la puerta, inspeccionando el aula en mi búsqueda. Cuando sus ojos me encuentran, ella entra y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Para entonces yo ya estoy caminando en su dirección, con el pulso disparado y el estómago vuelto un nudo. Ni siquiera me percato de que Shinso se levanta y me sigue, toda mi atención está puesta en mi mejor amiga, que me sostiene la mirada con pesar.

-Ejiro... Él...- Escuchó como traga con fuerza, me percato de que las palabras le cuestan y mi corazón comienza a romperse, mi visión tornándose borrosa. Pero antes de que logre llegar a preguntárselo ella toma aire y lo suelta de golpe. -Ejiro e Itsuka son pareja. Ellos mismos me lo confirmaron- Suelta atropelladamente, y entonces todo mi mundo se derrumba. -Oh, Kyoka, lo lamento. En serio esperaba que fuera solamente un rumor pero...

Su voz suena tan lejana para cuando gruesas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas, su presencia me parece tan irreal cuando me dejo caer de rodillas, sollozando ruidosamente.

Me duele.

Mi corazón duele tanto.

Me llevo ambas manos al pecho, intentando calmar el ardor, ahogar los sollozos, pero no puedo, llevo demasiado tiempo reteniendo las lágrimas como para detenerme ahora.

En el fondo siempre supe que sólo tenía ojos para ella. Pero no quise creerlo, y ahora aquí estoy, gritando en medio de un salón lleno de polvo.

Ibara me toma de ambos brazos y me levanta con suavidad, limpiando con sus dedos mis lágrimas, pero rápidamente son reemplazadas por más.

Él la ama.

Oh, joder, la ama tanto.

He visto como la observa, he escuchado escondida detrás de un muro como suspira cuando ella se va, presencié casi cada vez que el fue lindo con ella, que la miró como si fuese lo más hermoso en este planeta, que le trató como a mí jamás lo hizo.

Y todo terminó, ella ganó.

Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiar a ninguno de los dos. Ejiro fue muy claro conmigo la mañana del primer día de clases, él no tenía intenciones de lastimarme, y ella, Dios, entiendo perfectamente que esté enamorado de ella, es un amor de persona. Y aún así, yo estúpidamente creí que él terminaría por fijarse en mí.

-¡Hitoshi, no!- Escucho el grito histérico de mi mejor amiga de lejos, y levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarme con ambos forcejeando a unos cuantos metros, con ella en medio del furibundo chico y la puerta.

-¡A un lado, Ibara, voy a partirle la cara a ese idiota!- Brama él, y ella le grita de regreso, llorando también, y puedo notar como las lágrimas de mi amiga enfurecen aún más al chico frente a ella.

Así han sido siempre las cosas con ella, si llora una, llora la otra. No importa la razón, siempre terminamos hechas un mar de lágrimas las dos.

-¡Estás imbécil, te expulsaran!

-Valdrá la pena, ahora quítate- Le corta, intentando quitarla de en medio, pero ella le empuja.

-¡¿Crees que yo no estoy enojada?!, ¡Pero no podemos simplemente desquitarnos con él por ya estar enamorado!, Sólo estás haciéndole más difíciles las cosas a Kyoka, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si además de esto te expulsan?

Los alegres ojos carmín que tanto amo se adueñan de mis pensamientos, y entonces lloro más fuerte, sintiendo que estoy a punto de quebrarme en miles de padacitos.

No es justo.

Yo le conocí primero. Yo le amé primero. Yo me le confesé primero. Yo me esforcé más que nadie para que se fijara en mí y aún así...

Cuando siento que ya no puedo más con esto, me levanto y corro en dirección a ambos, tirandome a sus brazos, buscando aferrarme al más mínimo vestigio de alegría.

Ambos se callan al instante, y puedo jurar que observo como comparten una mirada antes de envolverme en sus brazos y susurrarme repetidas veces que todo estará bien.

-Él no era para ti, ya lo verás, en algún lugar está esperándote esa persona que jamás te hará llorar, que te amará tanto como tú a él- Me susurra ella, acariciando mi cabello, sin importarle que mis lágrimas empapen el suyo.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, Kyoka, y si él no puede verlo no te merece- Suelta Shinso, y todo lo que sé es que ellos me abrazan por lo que parecen horas mientras yo lloro estruendosamente, con los truenos de la tormenta que se desata afuera de fondo, justo antes de que todo se vuelva borroso y yo caiga dormida en un profundo sueño, en el cual lo único que puedo ver es un hermoso par de orbes de color carmesí.

**Momo**

Estoy corriendo por los pasillos, buscando a una chica que ni siquiera conozco. Culpo completamente al profesor Aizawa, cuando me pidió que buscara a la chica del cabello azabache que confundí con el pizzero la otra vez se veía tan molesto y amenazador que no pude negarme. Ahora tengo que apresurarme a encontrarla antes de que comience la segunda clase porque el director hará una inspección de las aulas el día de hoy y Aizawa-Sensei no está dispuesto a decirle que una de sus alumnas ni siquiera se presentó después de dejar abandonada en su asiento su mochila. Las personas dicen que cada día se aprende algo nuevo, y yo aprendí hoy que buscar a alguien que no conoces es una tarea casi imposible. No sé qué lugares suele frecuentar esa chica o con quién podría estar, tampoco sé por quién preguntar cuando me topo con alguien porque olvidé por completo como me dijo el profesor Aizawa que se llamaba; probé a preguntarle a un chico por Jioka Hiro, pero sólo me observó con una expresión que me decía que estaba a punto de considerar llevarme a la enfermeria, así que he decidido descartar por completo el intentar preguntar por el nombre distorsionado que recuerdo.

He de admitir que estuve fascinada cuando supe que Eraserhead, mi héroe favorito de toda la vida e ídolo de la infancia era mi profesor, pero mi entusiasmo en clase me ha llevado a ser una clase de asistente personal para el profesor, y esto está comenzando a fastidiarme. En los últimos días me ha llenado de tareas que nadie quiere hacer, logrando que apenas y pueda cruzar palabra con Shoto.

Es un infierno.

Si no me hubiese topado con que Mei también es la "asistente" de su profesor, mis últimos tres días de escuela habrían sido una tortura. Hemos tenido que sufrir haciendo tareas horribles en conjunto, esa chica es muy divertida y un amor de persona (excepto con Denki, a él lo tiró "accidentalmente" de las escaleras el otro día, cuando él sin darse cuenta pasó por encima de los escalones que acabábamos de barrer), gracias a ella todo esto ha sido más llevadero, pero comienzo a perder toda esperanza de poder recuperar el tiempo perdido con Shoto, porque a este paso terminaré de conserje de la escuela las veinticuatro horas del día.

Justo cuando mis piernas comienzan a doler del cansancio una puerta se abre en la esquina del último salón del tercer piso, una chica de cabellos verdes sale primero, seguida de un chico de alucinante cabello morado, que carga entre sus brazos ni más ni menos que a la chica que busco, estando aparentemente inconsciente.

Acelero el paso, aliviada de saber que llegaré a tiempo con ella al salón.

-¡Hey, disculpen!- Les gritó, deteniéndome frente a ellos y respirando agitadamente antes de hablar nuevamente. -¿Ella es... Hyoka Niro?- Pruebo, mirando directamente a la chica durmiente, y fallando horriblemente según la expresión de desconcierto de la chica a su lado.

-Kyoka Jiro, ella es Kyoka Jiro- Responde en tono monótono el chico, provocando que mis mejillas se ruboricen.

-Uh, yo... Perdón, es que soy nueva, y jamás he hablado con ella. Soy Momo, Momo Yaoyorozu, e-el profesor Aizawa me mandó a buscarla y a traerla de regreso antes de la inspección que el director hará por las aulas justo dentro de unos minutos...- Balbuceo, intimidada por el semblante frío del chico.

-¿Inspección?, Oh, no, Hitoshi- Se lamenta la chica, mirando al chico a su lado con expresión de no saber qué hacer.

Oh, ya. Ellos tampoco están en su salón, seguramente también los están buscando.

-Entiendo. Nuestra amiga Kyoka se ha caído por las escaleras y ha quedado inconsciente, ninguno ha podido impedirlo así que no nos ha quedado más remedio que llevarla a la enfermería, pero yo me encuentro un tanto débil y he tenido que detenerme a descansar un poco hace unos minutos, es por eso que nos hemos tardado tanto. Si me lo permites, la llevaré a la enfermería y tú puedes decirle a Aizawa-Sensei que ella está bien, sólo que necesita descansar- Suelta con fluidez, sin abandonar ni un sólo momento su tono monótono. Después voltea ver a la vacilante chica a su lado. -Y tú, Ibara, vete ya al salón, voy a apresurarme para llegar antes que el director. Tú también deberías irte ya- Añade, viéndome directamente a los ojos justo después de que la chica se despida y salga corriendo, quedándome yo plantada en el suelo.

-¿Eh?, Oh, sí, claro. Entonces, espero que tu amiga se recupere- Suelto antes de darme media vuelta y apresurarme al salón nuevamente, preguntándome si el que la haya encontrado inconsciente será motivo para que Aizawa-Sensei se molesté más o se calme un poco.

En el camino al salón no puedo evitar tener la sensación de haber visto señales de llanto en el rostro de la chica, pero poco después decido que fue mi imaginación.

**Shoto**

-Y luego llegaron como cinco tipos armados hasta los dientes, y me apuntaron todos con sus armas, pero yo les enseñé unos cuantos modales dándoles una paliza frente a mi madre- Fanfarronea el rubio frente a mí, provocando que ponga los ojos en blanco.

-Denki, era sólo un chico con una pistola, que resultó ser de plástico- Le interrumpe Kirishima.

-Y según lo que me contó Mei, fue tu hermanita la que le dió una paliza- Corrobora Momo, arrancandome una sonrisa y una estruendosa carcajada a Kirishima.

Pero Denki le observa dolido antes de comenzar a quejarse de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, Tú no eras así hace unos cuatro días, te está haciendo muy mal juntarte con Mei y Shoto, que no saben valorar la maravillosa persona que soy. Me sorprende que hayan logrado ponerte en mi contra en tan poco tiempo...- Exclama, llevándose una mano al corazón, haciendo reír a Momo a carcajadas.

-Ya, ya, Denki. Yo sí te creo, sólo te fastidiaba- Asegura con una sonrisita de niña mentirosa, trayendome viejos recuerdos.

-Te lo aseguró, Sho, si te frotas la cabeza tres veces con ese gato rabioso tendrás buena suerte de por vida- Aseguró la última vez que ví esa sonrisa, en medio de la noche en el patio trasero de la casa de campo de su abuela.

¿Quién iba a decirme que frotarme a un gato no me daría suerte?

Yo tuve mi parte de la culpa, por creer tan ciegamente en ella.

Resultó que en la escuela le habían hablado acerca del día del inocente y ella había estado esperando ese día para hacerme una broma. No pude seguir enojado con ella cuando estalló en llanto al verme todo cubierto de venditas adhesivas. Nunca imaginó que ese gato reaccionaría tan mal, ni que me rasguñaría toda la cara.

Justo en el momento en el que Denki está a punto de seguir relatandonos cómo intentaron asaltarlo el otro día cuando estaba de compras con su familia, el profesor entra a clases renegando en murmullos cosas incomprensibles, empujando dentro del salón a un Midoriya y un Bakugo claramente furiosos.

-Primero Jiro y luego... Esa chica tampoco sabe comportarse... Mira que provocar una pelea... Pareciera que todos se... esfuerzan... quedar mal... Director... Irresponsable...

Antes de que logre procesar una palabra de lo que ha dicho, él se sienta y nos fulmina a todos con la mirada.

-La inspección se ha cancelado, así que seguiremos con nuestra clases normales...

El día transcurre lenta y tortuosamente, mientras todos y cada uno de las personas dentro del salón tienen especial cuidado con no irritar aún más al profesor Aizawa, para cuando suena el timbre que indica el receso, todo el mundo está listo para correr fuera del salón.

Escucho de lejos como el profesor llama a Ochako, pero Denki me intercepta antes de que pueda escuchar más de la cuenta.

¡Heya, chicos, aquí Yumiko!

-Le tiran un zapato-

Me disculpo con aquellas personitas que han leído ya los anteriores capítulos y han tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para este. No había tenido inspiración en lo absoluto y me había dedicado a ver unos cuantos animes, no les voy a mentir. :'3

Así que ayer en la madrugada finalmente me senté a escribir, quería hacer doble actualización, pero terminé uniendo ambos capítulos en uno sólo. Sé que no estoy avanzando mucho con la historia del shipp inicial, pero como bien dije, quiero presentar algunos personajes y plantear sus relaciones con los demás alumnos de la academia, tengo muchas historias por contar y en este capítulo quise narrar un poco de la de Kyoka. Espero no haya sido aburrido.

He agregado dos personajes secundarios de mi propia cosecha: las hermanas menores de Shinso y Denki. También quiero pedirles que si ven algún error en los guiones no les presten mucha atención, Wattpad me los cambia por guiones cortos. :'c

Y díganme, ¿Qué les pareció la relación de mejores amigos que llevan Ibara, Kyoka y Shinso?, ¿Y la habilidad tan natural de Shinso para mentir?

Pero bueno, estaré intentando actualizar más seguido, les pido disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza.

¡Yumiko, fuera!


	7. 005: Pesadillas

**Denki**

Y perdido en medio de un mundo de sombras, el resplandor de tu estridente risa fue mi luz al final del túnel.

-Yumiko Airi.

-¡Te he pedido mil y un veces que dejes de beber de esa manera!- Los gritos furibundos de una voz femenina se escuchan a la lejanía, provenientes de una pequeña casa color blanco. Está lloviendo fuertemente, el cielo se encuentra tintado de un color gris obscuro que se ilumina cada cierto tipo, acompañado con el estruendo de un trueno, debajo de la ventana de la cocina de esta casa, con la ropa empapada y gruesas lágrimas perdiéndose entre las gotas de lluvia corriendo por sus mejillas, se encuentra un joven de apenas doce años de edad, que abraza con fuerza sus rodillas, deseando desaparecer.

-¡Y yo a ti te he dicho que dejes de gastarte nuestro dinero en ropa!, Pero no, la señora sigue comprando vestidos para salir de fiesta con sus amigos, ¡Se supone que yo salgo a trabajar y tú cuidas al niño!- Le sigue una voz masculina, el infante se estremece ante su mención, su cabello rubio escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua.

-¿Y yo por qué tendría que cuidar de un niño que ni siquiera es mi hijo?, ¡Me casé contigo, no con él!, Y de haber sabido que tendría que lidiar con ambos jamás habría aceptado- Réplica la mujer, y sus palabras ya ni siquiera lo hieren, hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de hacerlo.

Intenta tranquilizarse un poco recordándose a sí mismo que siempre ha sido consciente del desprecio de su madrastra hacia su persona, sin embargo no puede evitar pensar una vez más que las cosas serían muy diferentes si su madre aún siguiera con vida. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente ante el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, se queda dormido, viéndose envuelto en sueños que al despertar suelen ser bastante dolorosos, puesto que fueron reales, alguna vez en esa misma casa, su madre le contó un cuento antes de irse a dormir, siendo dulcemente observada por su padre, que se sentaba a su otro lado, tal como en aquel sueño.

Una joven de cabellos rosados camina apresuradamente por en medio del terreno lleno de césped que tiene que atravesar para llegar a su hogar, esquivando los charcos y soltando grititos de frustración al caer en uno de ellos al intentar evitar el que se encuentra a su lado, se recrimina mentalmente no haber verificado el pronóstico del tiempo antes de decidir utilizar el conjunto de ropa y zapatos que tanto tiempo había tenido que ahorrar para poder comprar, el dinero de su mesada había disminuido desde la última entrega de calificaciones, en las cuales su madre se había enterado que pasaba la mayor parte de las clases creando más de sus "bebés", decidiendo que quitarle tres cuartos de ella era castigo suficiente. Para ese punto sus zapatos ya eran un desastre, el derecho se había roto en el tren de camino a casa, cuando se había quedado atorado entre las puertas del transporte, suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que su ropa se había salvado por completo, todo gracias al hecho de que había sacado su paraguas a tiempo, observó su abrigo nuevo con cariño antes de seguir su camino entre saltos y esquivadas de charcos, hasta que la ya bastante familiar voz de sus vecinos se hizo presente.

-¡No me grites!- Exclamaba la señora Mitsuki, siendo contestada al instante por su esposo. Mei había dejado de prestarle atención a sus vecinos de la cuadra de en frente desde hace bastante tiempo, estar atenta a sus discusiones de nada servía, además ella tenía la suerte de vivir justo al final de su cuadra, estando en la dirección opuesta de su casa, lo suficientemente alejada como para que al cerrar la puerta de su casa los gritos desaparecieran. Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio, odiaba que tuviesen que llevarse de esa forma, ¿Por qué simplemente no se divorciaban?, Ambos saldrían muy heridos si seguían riñendo de esa forma diariamente, aunque, siendo sincera, ellos eran quienes menos le preocupaban. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza cuando sus ojos chocaron con su compañero de instituto sentado nuevamente bajo esa ventana, temblando de frío y con las ropas totalmente mojadas, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Mei ya caminaba a grandes zancadas en su dirección, agachándose a su altura al estar frente a él. Su mano derecha tanteó su hombro, sacudiendolo ligeramente.

-¡Denki, Denki!, Vamos, despierta, si sigues aquí podrías enfermarte- Susurraba una y otra vez, pero el chico frente a ella no parecía tener intenciones de despertar. Alzó la vista en dirección a la ventana, intranquila, los señores Kaminari seguían discutiendo. Mei suspiró profundamente, reuniendo todo el valor que logró encontrar en su cuerpo antes de colocar el paraguas recargado en la pared, cubriendolo con él, despojándose a continuación de su abrigo color beige, envolviendo a Denki en él, consciente de que sus ropas estaban mojadas.

-Más te vale no enfermarte, Denki- Le susurró en tono de fingido reproche antes de levantarse y correr en dirección a su casa a toda prisa, sintiendo el mismo nudo de siempre instalarse en su garganta ante la imagen del pobre rubio que otra vez había quedado atrapado en medio de las riñas de su padre y su esposa.

Aquél día Denki se despertó alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, con la luz de la luna bañando su cuerpo; para entonces la lluvia había parado y sólo quedaban grandes charcos de agua y lodo como prueba de la tormenta que se había desatado esa mañana, aún recuerda observar un tanto desorientado el lugar, para después asustarse ante una extraña sensación de cálidez cubriendo su cuerpo, recuerda también haber creído que se trataba de algún animal callejero que había decidido echarse encima de él durante la lluvia, en busca de refugio, pero, sobre todo recuerda claramente el vuelco que dió su corazón al observar un abrigo color beige envolviendolo, y el sentimiento de agradecimiento mezclarse con la vergüenza al encontrar un paraguas color rosado bastante familiar protegiéndolo de la pasada lluvia. No fue una sorpresa que Mei no asistiera en toda la semana siguiente a la escuela, tampoco lo fue el que su maestro le informará que había pescado un fuerte resfriado.

Denki abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con unos alucinantes orbes color amarillo.

-¡Que despiertes te digo!- Fue lo primero que escuchó al despertar, riéndose levemente al observar el ceño fruncido de su mejor amiga. -¡Al fin, llevo alrededor de diez minutos intentando despertarte!, Parecías estar teniendo pesadillas, estabas temblando como si tuviese mucho frío y luego...- su voz se fue apagando, la duda asaltando sus ojos, a la par que un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas. -Y luego dijiste mi nombre entre risas- Murmuró, y entonces Denki estuvo seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente cuál había sido su sueño.

Su corazón se estrujó. Estaba cansado de su lastima. Una fingida sonrisa ladina tiró de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Oh, eso. Estaba soñando que intentabas asesinarme creando una especie de robot, pero luego el robot se volvía contra ti y comenzaba a perseguirte- Más risitas fingidas escapando de sus labios. -Te veías tan graciosa gritando...- El chico fue interrumpido por Mei, que ya se había lanzado en su dirección, dispuesta a darle una paliza.

-¡Idiota!- Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de besar el suelo.

...

**Momo**

Mi madre una vez me dijo que estar enamorado era la sensación más hermosa que una persona podía experimentar, el tener a alguien especial en tu vida te hace capaz de lograr muchas cosas, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo aquella vez; me contó que cuando alguien ama a otra persona con todo su corazón, es capaz de todo con tal de lograr su felicidad, incluso si esa felicidad se encuentra con otra persona.

Ahora, viendo desde lo lejos aquella cabellera bicolor iluminarse con lo rayos del sol, sintiendo como mi pulso se dispara y una sensación de cálidez invade mi pecho, me pregunto si yo sería capaz de dejarle ir tan fácilmente, si ahora que me he vuelto a acostumbrar a su presencia, podría soportar perderlo de nuevo.

Ha pasado una semana y media desde mi ingreso a la academia Yue, gracias a Shoto he conocido a personas sumamente agradables como Denki y Mei, sus mejores amigos, o como Kirishima y Midoriya, amigos no tan cercanos; el profesor Aizawa sigue utilizandome de ayudante personal, reduciendo mis horas libres, aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar a solas con Shoto nuevamente, pero su sola presencia ha sido como mi sol personal estos últimos días. Una lenta sonrisa tira de las comisuras de mis labios, y una vez que por fin llego al lado de Denki y mi mirada se conecta con la de Shoto, que se encuentra sentado a su lado en la cafetería, esta no hace más que ampliarse.

-Hola- Saludo tomando asiento enfrente de ellos. -¿Mei aún no ha llegado?- Cuestiono, notando una extraña tranquilidad reinando en el ambiente.

-Dijo algo como que su profesor quería hablar con ella durante el receso, pero no le presté demasiada atención porque estaba ayudando a Shoto a hacer su tarea...- Comenta Denki en tono fanfarrón, robándome una sonrisa.

-Te pedí que me dijeras la fecha, Denki, la fecha- Shoto pone los ojos en blanco, escondiendo una sonrisa. -Como sea, iré al baño- Se excusa antes de levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a caminar con su bandeja en mano. Ambos lo seguimos por la mirada, la primera en ver al otro soy yo, que no puedo retener las palabras ni un segundo más.

-Gracias, Denki- Suelto, sonriéndole agradecida, observando como sus ojos se llenan de confusión.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué me agradeces?- Su ceño se frunce ligeramente, pero se remplaza por un gesto de gusto poco después de engullir una papa frita.

-Gracias por cuidar de Shoto- Me explico, echandole un vistazo a Sho, que camina a lo lejos, una sensación de inmensa felicidad me invade al percatarme de que la sonrisa ha podido con él, ya no la esconde más, el realmente es feliz.

Una risita escapa de los labios de Denki, que me sonríe burlonamente antes de hablar. -¿De qué hablas?, Él y Mei dicen que sólo los molesto, ellos son los que me cuidan a mí, de hecho... No sé si algún día podré pagarles todo lo que me han dado y yo...- No me pasa desapercibida la forma en que su mirada se cristaliza un poco al soltar las palabras.

-Yo creo que ya los has hecho, Denki- Suelto bruscamente, interrumpiendolo. Mis pensamientos salen uno a uno directamente de mis labios, aliviando la opresión que cargué en mi pecho durante estos últimos años. -Todos estos años, yo... He estado temiendo que Sho se sintiera solo, que no tuviera nadie que le quisiera y le consolara, que le diese todo el cariño que se merece, me dolía la idea de pensar que mientras yo reía junto a mi familia y amigos, él podía sentirse triste, y yo...- Me atraganto con las palabras, que comienzan a sentirse pesadas, amargas, inundadas en culpabilidad. -La última vez que lo ví me prometí que volvería a buscarlo, pero no lo hice, lo abandoné durante años enteros, sin saber si se encontraba bien, si algo le molestaba o le preocupaba, si le había sucedido alguna divertida experiencia que no tenía a quien contarle, si él... era feliz- Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, mis ojos también se han cristalizado, percatandome de que dos traicioneras y pequeñas lágrimas han escapado de ellos gracias a su sabor salado. Bajo la mirada, decido que contaré hasta tres y le mostraré mi mejor sonrisa al rubio frente a mí, que remontaré el camino al que quería llegar: hacerlo sentir mejor, percatarse de su error; pero antes de que siquiera comience a contar, la mano de Denki envuelve la mía y le da un apretón, las comisuras de sus labios tirando hacia arriba en una comprensiva sonrisa.

-Si no quieres que Shoto esté triste, lo mejor será que sonrías y te limpies esas lágrimas- Comenta en tono suave, antes de fingir una exagerada expresión de terror. -Además, si cree que yo fui quien te hizo llorar, va a darme una paliza- Se estremece, soltando mi mano, antes de que los dos rompamos a reír a carcajadas.

Ese día me quedo en paz conmigo misma después de mucho, mucho tiempo, al saber que Shoto no pudo haber estado en mejores manos

¡Heyaa! 3

Aquí Yumiko después de un largo tiempo, lamento la tardanza, pero realmente no había tenido muchas ideas para continuar, sé los capítulos que quiero desarrollar y lo que va a suceder, pero al ponerme al teclado me quedo en blanco y, ¡Es tan frustrante! :'3

Quería publicar dos capítulos como regalo de día de San Valentín pero el tiempo me ha ganado, así que les dejare esté capítulo donde se conoce un poco más acerca del pasado de Denki por ahora.

¿Veían venir que Mei y Denki se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo o no lo habían pensado?

Para los que me quieran pegar por la falta de escenas dulzonas, sólo les quiero decir que esta es la calma antes de la tormenta de azúcar. uwur (?

También quiero disculparme por los guiones cortos, ya los cambié una dos veces, pero Wattpad vuelve a ponerlos cortos. :'3

Pero bueno, feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos, espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a sus seres queridos.

Yumiko fuera.


	8. 006: Llamada

**Shoto**

Y así, sin notarlo, tu voz se convierte en mi remedio perfecto.

-Yumiko Airi.

—Sho, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Murmura, aún sin despegar la mirada del escenario frente a nosotros.

La arboleda se encuentra en completo silencio, resultando curiosamente agradable y atemorizante.

—Uh, claro— Respondo, observandole con curiosidad, pero segundos después mi mirada se despega de su figura, siguiendo un punto de luz detrás de ella, antes de siquiera percatarme, ya he vuelto a pederme en la luz de las luciérnagas.

Una hermosa sonrisa tira de las comisuras de sus labios al mismo tiempo que deja caer sus párpados, atrayendo nuevamente mi mirada, deseosa de observarla en todo su esplendor; su sonrisa siendo más bella y brillante que mil luciérnaga juntas. Pocos segundos después, siento mi corazón oprimirse con dolor.

¿Por qué si este momento es tan agradable... Me siento tan triste?

Abre sus ojos y me observa directamente. Sus labios se mueven, pero ningún sonido abandona su boca. Sin embargo, yo sí que soy capaz de entenderla.

—¿Por qué permitiste que me llevaran, Sho?— Pregunta en voz queda.

No.

No, no, no.

Es demasiado tarde para cuando me percato de la incongruencias que deforman lo que yo rápidamente tomé por la realidad. Mi cuerpo es mucho más pequeño de lo normal, este lugar dejó de existir hace bastante tiempo, ya he vivido esta escena, hace muchos años, pero en definitiva ella no había dicho esto.

Esto no es real.

—¿Por qué, Shoto?— Repite, y entonces la pesadilla que me atormetantaba diariamente varios años atrás vuelve, aumentando un poco más el dolor asentándose en mi pecho con cada centrimetro que las llamas alzándose a mi alrededor devoran; antes de siquiera darme cuenta de ello, todo a mi alrededor esta hecho cenizas, incluyendola a ella.

No...

No.

No, joder. ¡No!

Despierto de golpe, sintiendo mi corazón latir con desesperada rapidez. Pasando mi mano derecha a lo largo de mi frente, compruebo que estoy bañado en sudor, tanteando mis mejillas con los dedos de mi mano izquierda, me encuentro con que he llorado.

—Mamá...— Suspiró entrecortadamente sin poder evitarlo. Enjugando mis mejillas, cierro los ojos nuevamente, en un vano intento de seguir durmiendo, pero los abro nuevamente varios segundos después, cuando entiendo que cada vez que los cierre volveré a ver las llamas consumiendola poco a poco.

Observo el reloj en mi mesita de noche, el cual marca que es apenas pasada la medianoche. Suelto un gruñido de frustración, sabiendo que no podré volver a conciliar el sueño.

«—¿Por qué, Shoto?—» Su voz hace eco en mi mente.

—Lo lamento— Susurro.

Paso varios minutos recostado en mi cama, tan sólo mirando en dirección al techo. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué hacer, todos en casa se encuentran dormidos, arriesgarme a bajar y hacer ruido en el camino podría acarrearme problemas innecesarios, por otro lado, quedarme en mi obscura habitación sólo servirá para acrecentar la sensación de hundimiento aún instalada en mi estómago; estoy comenzando a perderme en ese desagradable sentimiento cuando una melodía inunda la estancia.

Doy un respingo, alarmado, justo antes de identificar el ruido como el tono de llamada de mi celular. Estiro la mano a la mesita de noche, buscando a tientas, cuando por fin lo tomo entre mis manos, lo desbloqueo, haciendo aparecer un número desconocido en la pantalla.

Normalmente no contestaría, pero ahora mismo la idea de hacer cualquier cosa que me haga olvidarme por unos segundos de todo suena terriblemente tentadora.

—¿Hola?— Suelto con voz ronca una vez que he contestado. Mientras espero, siento algo ardiendo en mis mejillas, esta vez no tengo que llevarme las manos a la cara para saber que sigo llorando.

—Eh, yo...— Vacila una voz conocida. La escucho tomar aire antes de reformular su respuesta. —Hola, Sho. ¿Te he despertado?— Suelta la pregunta con repentina preocupación y arrepentimiento tiñendo su tono de voz.

—¿Momo?— Pregunto, atonito.

No recuerdo haberle dado mi número telefónico.

No, espera, yo ni siquiera le he mencionado que tengo uno.

—Sí... Le he pedido tu número a Denki, y-ya sabes, para emergencias y eso— Se apresura a decir. —Lamento haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento, también el haberte despertado.

—Está bien, acababa de despertarme unos minutos antes, de todos modos— Confieso, por la simple razón de que se trata de ella. —¿Pasa algo?, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—¿Tarde?, Pero si apenas son las...— La escucho moverse en su cama, posiblemente para buscar la hora en su reloj. Ella suelta un jadeo, exclamando la hora tan fuerte que despego un poco mi celular de mi oido. —¡Las doce y media!, Perdón, Sho, perdón, en serio. ¡No sabía que era tan tarde, no podía dormir y...!, Voy a colgar— Puntualiza, pero le interrumpo, no queriendo volverme a encontrar a solas con mis pensamientos.

—¡No, espera, Momo!— Suelto sin detenerme a pensar. La línea se queda en silencio durante varios largos segundos.

—¿Sho?— Pregunta, confusa.

—Yo... ¿Te molestaría hablar un rato conmigo?— Entonces recapacito. —No, espera, es muy tarde y seguramente tienes sueño. No me hagas caso, ve a dormir...

Esta vez es ella la que me interrumpe de golpe. —¡No!— Chilla.

—¿No?— Repito, consternado.

—Q-Quiero decir— Ella se aclara la garganta. —De hecho, no puedo dormir.

—Entiendo— Contesto, y entonces caigo en cuenta de que esta es nuestra segunda conversación a solas después de todos estos años. Este hecho me hace prepararme para un silencio incómodo o una charla sosa, cualquier indicio de que hemos dejado de conocernos igual que antes, de que nuestra amistad ha perdido fuerza.

Pero no es así, con Momo nunca es así.

—Shoto, dime...— Comienza con aire vacilante, pero después la escucho tomar aire y su voz se vuelve repentinamente segura de sí misma. —De casualidad, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

La sorpresa abre un poco más mis ojos. ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

—¿Cómo...?— Comienzo, pero ella me corta.

—¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Quieres hablar de ello?, ¿Quieres que te lleve pan o algo?, Ya sabes ese dicho de que las penas con pan son menos... Espera, ¿Fue culpa de alguien?, ¿A quién tengo que golpear?— Sus palabras son apresuradas, la genuina preocupación tiñendo cada letra me hace sentir repentinamente mejor.

—Pff...— Sin poder controlarme, estallo en sonoras carcajadas. —¿Pan?, ¿Golpear a alguien?, Por Dios, Momo— Jadeo entre risas.

—¡No te burles de mí!— Exclama ella con indignación. Y, a pesar de la distancia, casi puedo observarla hacer un mohin.

Sin embargo, mis risas siguen durante un rato más, durante el cual las lágrimas siguen cayendo de mis ojos sin siquiera quererlo, antes de darme cuenta, ambos nos encontramos riendo sin razón alguna. Tal vez aliviados de comprobar que incluso después de años de alejamiento, nuestra amistad sigue intacta.

¿Traer pan a mi casa?, ¿Olvida que mi padre casi le pone una orden de alejamiento?, Lo peor es que estoy seguro de que realmente sería capaz de hacerlo...

Entre risas, se me escapa un sollozo, que intento cubrir con más risas, esta vez fingidas. No quiero que ella se preocupe por mí, no quiero que vuelva a venir a mi casa y tenga que acarse a mi padre, no quiero darle más problemas.

—¿Shoto...?— Pregunta en voz baja.

—Momo— Respondo en tono burlón, pero me es imposible no dejar escapar otro casi inaudible sollozo.

«—¿Por qué, Shoto?—»

Porque fui demasiado débil para protegerte.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante cuatro eternos segundos. Sé que ella está dándome tiempo de decidir si es algo de lo que quiero hablar, al octavo segundo, ella se percata de que no lo es.

—La casa del árbol— Susurra entonces, dándome tiempo a responder, pero no me siento capaz de abrir los labios sin dejar escapar algo además de palabras. —¿Recuerdas aquel verano en el que la abuela mando a hacer aquella casa del árbol tan linda en el roble más alto del bosque de su casa?— Claro que lo hago. Cuando pequeño, solía pasar casi todas las vacaciones en aquel hermoso y casi mágico terreno, la abuela de Momo poseía una extensión de tierras extraordinarias en medio de las montañas, llena de altos robles, frescos arrollos y resplandecientes veranos. Ese lugar se había convertido en un refugio para Momo y yo, adorabamos el bosque, la gran casa de madera y la casita en el árbol, también a la abuela. —Recuerdo que el verano en el que la abuela falleció, no dejó de llover durante semanas, el cielo comúnmente azul celeste era nada más que una maraña de nubes grises. Me encerraba por las tardes en la casa del árbol y no dejaba a nadie más que a ti entrar, en ese lugar lloré por casi tanto tiempo como llovió, pero...— Su voz tembló un momento, pero después se aclaró la garganta y siguió. —Pero logré sentirme mejor gracias a que siempre que lloraba, tú estabas a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano o refugiandome en un abrazo. Si tú... Si tú te sientes mal en algún momento, Shoto, por más pequeña que sea la sensación de malestar, llámame por favor. Si quieres hablar, te escucharé, si deseas olvidar, te contaré una historia, si quieres llorar... Sostendré tu mano— Por su tono de voz, podía apostar a que ella también estaba llorando, sin embargo, sonaba tan necia y decidida como siempre que se proponía hacer algo.

—La extraño...— Murmuré, sintiendo la necesidad de expresarlo.

—Apuesto a que ella también lo hace— Respondió en tono sincero y consolador, captando inmediatamente a quién me refería.

—Soñé con ella... Me preguntó la razón por la cuál no la había ayudado— Confesé, mordiendome el labio inferior.

—Ella jamás te recriminaría.

Lo sé. Sé que no.

—Pero era tan real...— Terminé la frase en voz alta.

—Ella una vez me dijo— Comenzó con vacilación. — Que había días en los que tu risa se convertía en su razón de levantarse cada mañana.

Se me oprimio el corazón antes sus palabras.

—La señora Rei siempre te tuvo un amor muy fuerte y puro...— Siguió, pero nuevamente me sentía incapaz de contestar.

—Deseo olvidar...— Susurré, sintiéndome abrumado por la culpabilidad. Ella no tardó en contestar.

—Cuando era pequeña, yo realmente solía creer que hadas habitaban los bosques de la casa de la abuela, incluso creí escuchar sus risas algunas cuantas veces; una vez, cuando se acercaba tu cumpleaños, decidí que atraparía una para dartela de regalo, le pregunté a la abuela qué cosas le gustarían a las hadas, ella me contesto que cosas lindas y coloridas, ese día tomé unas cuantas galletas y tu caja de colores para tenderles una trampa.

—Vaya, así que por eso después de esas vacaciones nunca volví a ver esos crayones— Le interrumpí en voz baja.

—Pero eso no funcionó, así que volví a preguntarle a la abuela, ella me dijo que a las hadas probablemente les gustaran las cosas divertidas— Siguió, animada por mis repentinas ganas de hablar. No quiero causarle problemas, me propuse no hacerlo, sin embargo, aquí me encontraba, sintiendo como de a poco la sensación de hundimiento se desprendía de mí con cada amable palabra. —Así que esa tarde tomé una muñeca mía y una carrito de juguete tuyo...

—Ahora entiendo a dónde iban a parar todas aquellas cosas que desaparecían tan repentinamente. ¿Tienes una idea de lo asustado que llegué a estar por esas desapariciones, Momo Yaoyorozu?— Mi voz había adoptado cierto tono reprochante y divertido. Ella soltó unas cuantas risitas al otro lado de la línea.

—Planeaba devolvertelas, pero no encontré el momento adecuado. Pero shh, no me interrumpas— Me recriminó, sin molestarse en ocultar cuán poco le molestaba mi interrupción. —Eso tampoco funciono, entonces, volví con la abuela, decidiendo que ese sería mi último intento. ¿Sabes que me dijo, Sho?

—¿Qué cosa, Momo?

—Ella me dijo que las hadas apreciaban todo aquello valioso para una persona, y entonces...— Ella se interrumpió, soltando un gemido de vergüenza. De acuerdo, ahora estaba muy interesado. —Entonces yo... Digamos que cuando te encontré dormido debajo de un árbol te arrastre hasta las demás ofrendas para las hadas... ¡No planeaba regalarte ni nada, sólo quería agregar algo valioso para mí para ver si aparecían!— Se apresuró a agregar con nerviosismo.

—¿Momo?— Pregunté, sintiendo un ataque de risa burbujear en mi estómago.

—¿Sí?— Respondió ella.

Entonces fue mi turno de hacerla despegarse el teléfono celular del oído, soltando carcajadas aún más audibles que las de hace un rato

—¡Por Dios!, Y yo que le juré a mi madre que me había teletransportado dormido, ¡Por un momento casi creí que era un nuevo quirck!— Exclamé, entonces ella también río. —Pudiste al menos haberme devuelto al árbol, ¿No crees?— Me las arreglé para decir entre risas.

—Tenía que devolver las otras cosas a la casa antes de que despertarás, era una sorpresa de cumpleaños después de todo... ¡Además, no creas que eres tan fácil de arrastrar!, Parecía que comías rocas, eras un gordito.

—¿De qué hablas?, Si yo era bastante delgado— Mis carcajadas se habían ido convirtiendo en silenciosos ataques de risa que movían mis hombros de arriba hacia abajo.

—Bueno, eso dicelo a tus mejillas, gordito— Murmuró ella, avergonzada.

—Este gordito era lo suficientemente apreciado por ti como para arrastrarme medio bosque— Solté entre risas y ella bufo.

—¿Por qué te lo dije?, Dios— Se lamentó. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de responder, se escuchó de fondo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Momo?

—¡Papá!— Contestó ella en tono sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?— Cuestionó él, su voz sonando más cerca.

—Yo sólo... No podía dormir— Se apresuró a decir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Se volvió a escuchar. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquella voz tan agradable y familiar, por un momento, casi pude olvidar los años que habían transcurrido desde nuestro último verano con ambas familia juntas; bueno, en realidad sólo eramos mi madre, ella, sus padres y yo, mis hermanos y padre siempre se negaban a ir de visita con ellos.

—¡Nada, nada!— Escuché, pero entonces su voz fue sofocada por una sonora carcajada llena de travesura.

—Oh, ya veo, sí, sí, ya lo veo— Se rió.

—¡Papá!, ¿Podrías devolverme mi celular?

—Ahora entiendo— Siguió murmurando entre risas. Luego se aclaró la garganta y a continuación su voz sonó tan cercana que podía saber con seguridad que ahora el tenía el celular pegado al oído. —Hola, Shoto, muchacho, mucho tiempo sin hablar.

—Señor Yaoyorozu, es un placer volver a escucharlo— Solté con sinceridad. Realmente me agradaba el padre de Momo. —Perdone usted que tenga a su hija ocupada a tan altas horas de la noche, comprendo si se encuentra molesto, no volveré a hacerlo— Aseguré con educación.

Todo en la habitación en penunmbras parecía tan brillante... Había olvidado lo agradable que mi vida se volvía al hablar con los Yaoyorozu.

—Oh, no, no, muchacho, descuidada— Soltó él en tono despreocupado. —Conozco a la perfección a mi hija, seguramente fue ella la que te molesto tan tarde por la noche.

—¡Papá!— Exclamó Momo, avergonzada.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—Me alegra tanto saber que tú y Momo han recuperado la conexión, ustedes solían ser tan grandes amigos... ah, que tiempos aquellos...— Suspiró. —Momo siempre estaba sonriente cuando estaba a tu lado, cuando se enteró de que iría a la misma academia que tú, por un momento olvidé que ya no era un niña, debiste ver su sonri... ¡Ay!— Exclamó.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?— Pregunté, alarmado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ya conoces a Momo, es un poco intensa a veces, pero sería una buena espos... ¡Ay, por Dios, Momo, deja de hacer eso!— Él se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, muchacho, fue un placer hablar nuevamente contigo, pero Momo y tú deben irse a dormir cuanto antes, todavía les queda mañana de clases para terminar su primera semana en la academia...— Justo cuando estaba a punto de despedirme, el soltó un sonido de sorpresa y satisfacción, como si acabase de tener una idea brillante. —Oye, muchacho.

—¿Sí?— Respondí, cortés e intrigado.

—¿Qué te parece si vienes este fin de semana para cenar y celebrar su ingreso a la academia?, Alice y yo estaríamos tan contentos de verte nuevamente, y ni hablar de Momo... ¡Auch!— Volvió a gritar, dejándome en estado de completa confusión.

—¿Señor?— Pregunté, después de varios segundos en silencio.

—Sí, hijo, aquí estoy. ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué me dices?, No irás a decirle a este viejo que no puede ver al chico que vió crecer desde bebé como si fuese su sobrino...— Comentó. Cuando niño, el padre de Momo tenía esta habilidad especial de hacerme sentir culpable para hacerme pasar tiempo con él, lo cual no resultaba tan malo, porque él era una buena persona y efectivamente su esposa y mi madre se querían tanto como si fuesen hermanas. No sabría decir si me alegraba saber que aún conservaba su don.

—No, no. El fin de semana, ¿Cierto?, Podría ir el sábado, si no se encuentra ocupado...

—¡Maravilloso, esto ya casi huele a bod...!, ¡Momo, hazme el favor de dejar de hacer eso!— Más ruido de fondo. —Que diga, sí, por supuesto, nos vemos pasado mañana, ¿Sabes qué?, Acabo de tener una idea estupenda, Momo mencionó el otro día a un par de chicos muy agradables, ¿Cómo eran sus nombres?, ¿Maya y Dante?— Divagó, a lo que yo me mordí el labio para contener una risita.

—¿Se refiere a Mei y Denki?— Sugerí y él soltó un sonido de satisfacción.

—Exacto, ellos. Pueden invitar también a Mion y Dencel.

Oh, por favor, pedirme que no me ría es inhumano.

—Está bien, en ese caso, yo me encargo de invitarlos. Hasta entonces, señor Yaoyorozu, lamento las molestias, les deseo una buena noche a usted, la señora Alice y a su hija.

—De acuerdo, muchacho. Tú siempre tan educado... Serías tan buen yerno, sí... ¡Momo, no, baja ese libro!, ¡Auch!, Dios, estas chicas de ahora tienen buena mano...

El ruido se distorsionó y poco tiempo después la voz de Momo se hizo presente de nuevo.

—¿Shoto?

—Sí, aquí estoy— Respondí, con una inevitable sonrisa. ¿Había llorado esa noche?, Aquello parecía tan lejano...

—Perdona lo que dijo mi padre, ya sabes que es un poco enérgico. Y por lo de la visita no te preocupes, si no puedes venir no es necesario, no quiero causarte problemas o molestias...

—Pero no sería una molestia, además, yo ya te he causado una esta noche.

—Pero...— Intentó decir, pero le interrumpí con rapidez.

—No quiero más objeciones, iré a tu casa este fin de semana junto a Maya Y Dencel sin importar qué.

Ella soltó una risita. —Ambos querrían matarte si te escucharan decir eso.

—Lo sé. Buenas noches, Momo.

—Buenas noches, gordito.

Rodé los ojos, sofocando una risa. —Y, ¿Momo?— Pregunté.

—¿Sí?— Contestó.

—Gracias— Y entonces colgué.

Aquella noche, contra todo pronóstico, caí dormido apenas dejé el celular en la mesita de noche, con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios. Momo había convertido una noche llena de recuerdos dolorosos en una agradable madrugada llena de recuerdos y risas.

Ella estaba volviendo a traer color a mi mundo, tal como antes.

**Yumiko**

Antes de que alguien intente golpearme por ser una irresponsable, quiero avisar que también pueden lincharme en los comentarios del capítulo siete y ocho, porque sí, hay triple actualización. ¿Qué hacen aún aquí?, Sigan leyendo. uwu

Yumiko.


	9. 007: Los Yaoyorozu

**Momo**

El tiempo vuela estando a tu lado.

Oh-por-Dios.

Demonios, realmente lo hice. Llamé a Shoto, en medio de la madrugada.

Y fue tan lindo. Su risa, ay, Dios, su risa...

No, espera, no debería estar feliz, él estaba... Shoto estaba llorando.

Dios, soy la peor mejor amiga del mundo.

Jamás imaginé que esa pudiera ser la situación, ni siquiera cuando niños Shoto era muy frecuente a llorar, esa era yo, él era quien consolaba. Sin embargo, no estoy arrepentida de esto, hablaba con la verdad cuando decía que él puede buscarme en cualquier momento de flaqueza, no porque sea mi obligación como amiga, sino porque yo realmente quiero estar ahí para sostenerle cada vez que él esté a punto de caer, tal como siempre hizo conmigo.

Una sonrisa se apodera de mis labios con rapidez.

-Hablé con él...- Susurro, y entonces la sangre corre a mis mejillas mientras la peor sensación de vergüenza me inunda. -¡Y le pregunté si quería pan!- Gemí, llevadome la almohada a la cara. -También le confesé que le robé una caja de colores y un carrito... ¡Tragame, tierra!- Grité, ahogando mi voz con la almohada.

-Pero va a venir a cenar mañana... ¡Por Dios, va a venir a cenar mañana!- Grité, emocionada, reincorporandome en la cama y abrazando mi almohada con fuerza. -Y van a venir Mei y Denki.

Tengo amigos.

Después de años enteros de clases en casa, después de que me obligaran a alejarme de mi único amigo...

-Tengo amigos...- Susurré, emocionada.

-Y también una explicación que darme, jovencita- Habló mi madre, sobresaltandome a tal grado de hacerme caer de la cama.

Le miré con pesar, tendida en el suelo. ¿Cómo podía ella verse tan bien siempre?, Incluso con el ceño fruncido se veía impecable.

Es de mañana, hoy es el último día de mi primera semana en la academia, y me encuentro tan malditamente nerviosa de ver a Shoto después de la llamada de ayer que no he podido ni anudarme la corbata correctamente.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan silenciosa al entrar?- Me quejo, aceptando la mano que ella me ofrece. Una vez de pie, ella comienza a alizarme el uniforme antes de ponerse anudar mi corbata correctamente.

-¿Por qué tienes que pensar siempre en voz alta si no quieres correr el riesgo de que alguien entre a tu habitación sin que te des cuenta y te escuche?- Contraataco.

-Touché- Solté en un suspiro.

-Tu padre me contó lo de Shoto- Dijo, reacomodando el cuello de mi camiseta.

-Apuesto a que para esta hora incluso el jardinero debe de saberlo- Me lamento, llevandome ambas manos al rostro.

-Incluso si no me lo hubiese dicho lo habría notado. Tu padre regresó con muchas marcas de libros a la habitación, ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?

-No sé de qué me hablas- Murmuré, pero ella me tomó de las muñecas y me separó ambas manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Una dulce sonrisa tiró de sus labios. -Entiendo que estés algo nerviosa, después de todo, acabas de reencontrarte con Shoto, yo a tu edad era un completo manojo de nervios cuando se trataba de tu padre, Rei solía reírse de todos mis tartamudeos y sonrojos.

-¡¿Tú?!, ¿Tartamudeos, sonrojos, manojo de nervios?, ¡Pero si tú eres la elegancia hecha mujer!- Exclamé sin pararme a pensar, arrancándole una suave carcajada.

-Sí, yo. No tienes una idea de lo nerviosa que me ponía tu padre; entiendo que tal vez no sea fácil que tus padres sepan acerca de quién es el chico que te gusta, pero debes tenerle un poco más de paciencia a tu padre, sabes que sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Él quiere a Sho como yerno, mejor dicho- Puntualicé. Papá adora tanto a Shoto que casi no podrías distinguir si es él o yo el que está enamorada de él.

-Sí, a decir verdad, yo también lo hago- Admitió, pero se apresuró a agregar algo más. -Pero sobre todo queremos tu felicidad.

-Es que... Papá es... ¡Demasiado obvio!, ¿Sabes las cosas que le dijo ayer?

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué le dijo?- Preguntó ella, ahora viéndose al espejo sobre un mueble de mi habitación y peinandose el cabello detrás de la orejas despistadamente. Cabello azabache, tan negro como la noche. Mi madre simplemente era una mujer hermosa.

-Le dijo que yo sería una buena esposa, que siempre sonreía cuando estaba a su lado, que él sería un buen yerno...- Murmuré, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Mi madre me interrumpió con el sonido de su contagiosa y potente risa.

-Oh, Dios- Gimió, complacida.

-¡Mamá!- Me quejé.

-Y dime una cosa, Momo, ¿Alguna de esas afirmaciones es falsa?- Preguntó, volteando a verme con una sonrisa llena de superioridad y una mirada completamente segura de sí misma.

-No, digo, sí, digo no... Quiero decir que...- Balbucee. -Ustedes ni siquiera saben si de verdad siento algo así por él, todo lo que saben es que es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y que nos reencontramos hace poco- Me defendí, pero al instante me arrepentí al observar a mi madre alzar una ceja con incredulidad y sonreír abiertamente. Oh, Dios, ella iba a hacerme pedazos.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que él no te interesa en lo absoluto?- Me picó, con tono descaradamente burlón.

-Yo nunca les dije que lo hacía- Solté, evadiendo la pregunta. Ambas sabíamos que sólo me estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida, pero también que yo iba a luchar hasta el final por defender mi dignidad.

-Uh, que curioso, porque creo que eres tú quien a los cinco años me dijo que te querías casar con él- Murmuró, haciéndose la desentendida.

Oh, Dios, ese recuerdo no, por favor. Fue el único momento en el que admití abiertamente que Shoto era lindo, en mi defensa, era casi una bebé.

-¡Tenía cinco años!- Me quejé.

-Y luego a los seis hizo una carta de cumpleaños a Shoto diciendo todas las razones por las que era el esposo perfecto pero fue demasiado cobarde para entregarsela y le dió en su lugar una caja de dulces...

Piedad, Dios, tenle un poco de piedad a esta pobre alma avergonzada.

-Y a los siete le dió un beso en la mejilla a Shoto cuando estaba durmiendo, ¡Ah!, Y a los ocho se puso celosa porque una niña le dijo a Shoto que tenía lindo cabello...- Le interrumpí, soltando una exclamación.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, está bien, me rindo.

Ella me sonrió con aprobación. -¿Ves lo fácil que es decir la verdad?

Ella tenía que estar bromeando.

-Mamá, sólo... Por favor, prometeme que no van a hacer ese tipo de comentarios el sábado, es vergonzoso- Ella no contestó, entonces una idea brillante vino a mi mente. -Imagina que los abuelos te hubiesen hecho eso con papá- Su expresión se distorsionó en una de completo y auténtico horror.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con tu padre para que deje de molestar a Shoto con ser su yerno- Habló de inmediato, movida por la imagen mental de la abuela sabiendo acerca de su enamoramiento por papá antes de que fueran pareja.

Sí, sin duda ella también los habría molestado un poco demasiado.

Ese pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa. Como la extrañaba.

-Ya quiero verlo nuevamente, realmente le tengo cariño a ese muchacho- Comentó ella con sinceridad. Sí, ella también adoraba a Shoto, igual que la abuela y todo el servicio de mi casa. Ese chico tenía una popularidad sorprendente. -Además, me muero por conocer a las personas que te tenían tan feliz hace unos momentos- Confesó, volviendo a su sonrisa dulce y maternal. Ella sin duda adoraría a Mei y a Denki, no por su personalidad o algo parecido, sino por el simple hecho de que me había visto feliz esta mañana gracias a ellos. Así era mi madre, y la adoraba por ello.

-Se te hará tarde para ir a la academia- Me recordó ella, acercándose para darme un abrazo de despedida.

Mi estómago dió un vuelco al recordar mi destino de hoy.

Veré a Shoto. Mei y Denki vendrán mañana a cenar.

Tengo amigos.

**Shoto**

-¡Me apunto!- Exclama, abrazando con fuerza a Momo, quien le corresponde como puede a pesar de que su rostro ya se encuentra enrojecido por la dificultad para respirar.

-Oye, Mei, los abrazos no se dan en el cuello- Suelta Denki, ligeramente alarmado.

Ella observa a Momo por unos segundos antes de comprender y soltarla bruscamente.

-¡Perdón, Yao-Momo!, Es sólo que me emocioné- Se excusa, posando una mano en su nuca.

Momo suelta un par de risitas. Una sonrisa disimulada de asoma en mis labios al observarlas, ella brilla más de lo usual siempre que está con Mei o con Kaminari.

Denki parece notarlo también, puesto que el sonríe ampliamente, sin ninguna reserva. -¿Saben?, Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, pero no sé si es seguro para Momo tenerte como amiga, mi estimada Mei- Suelta en tono malicioso, ganandose un golpe en el hombro de parte de la recién nombrada.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo con Shoto y contigo- Acusa, pero eso no desanima ni un poco a mi amigo, cuya sonrisa se afila.

-Sí, bien, admito que puede que tal vez Shoto sea un poco mala influencia para mi persona tan pura e inocente, pero eso no te da derecho a decirlo...- Ruedo los ojos, mientras Mei chilla con indignación y comienza a asestarle un golpe tras otro, Momo suelta unas cuantas risitas ante el comentario.

-Entonces, ¿Sí vendrán?- Pregunta ella, incapaz de esconder la emoción tiñendo sus palabras.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclama Mei, mientras que Denki, demasiado ocupado siendo ahorcado por esta como para hablar, asiente con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Unos cuantos minutos después, nos encontramos en la entrada de la academia, Mei y Momo caminan por delante de nosotros, la última casi siendo arrastrada por Mei, que entrelaza sus brazos apenas salir. El último día de nuestra primera semana de clases ha terminado, y no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que todo está por cambiar.

O tal vez por volver a ser como antes.

Observo a Momo de reojo, ella se encuentra riendo junto a Mei debido a algún comentario de la segunda. Hoy, al despertarme, dí por sentado que las cosas se volverían incómodas después de los acontecimientos de anoche, sin embargo, al llegar, todo transcurrió con normalidad y una alegría inusual, era casi como si un peso hubiese abandonado mis hombros.

-¡Es tan hermoso!- Escuché a Mei exclamar, soltando un suspiro.

-Hoy hace un buen día- Le sigue Momo, en tono soñador.

Denki y yo alzamos la vista, en el cielo, el rosa se entrelaza con el amarillo y el naranja.

Ciertamente, tiene su encanto.

Nos entretenemos un rato caminando, tomandonos el tiempo para observar de vez en cuando el cielo, cuando finalmente tenemos que tomar distintos caminos, nos despedimos poco antes de que Momo siga por la derecha mientras que nosotros tres nos encaminamos a la izquierda.

-¿Cómo es la casa de Momo, Shoto?- Pregunta Mei, curiosa. Yo hago un intento por recordar cuanto puedo.

-Grande, y muy bonita- Digo, porque eso es lo que más presente tengo de aquel lugar.

-¿Y su madre?- Pregunta en tono pensativo.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa y amable- Respondo con sinceridad. La señora Alice es sinónimo de bondad.

-¿Y su padre?- Pregunta Denki esta vez.

-Bueno, él es...- Me detengo, haciendo un repaso mental de todos mis recuerdos junto a él. -Un hombre agradable, algo enérgico e infantil, pero es una buena persona.

-Ya veo, tiene sentido- Murmura Mei, causando que Denki y yo intercambiemos una mirada cargada de confusión.

A la mañana siguiente, recibo una llamada de parte del padre de Momo, que ha decidido cambiar la cena por un almuerzo, y me lo informa, sin siquiera pararse a darme la oportunidad de negarme mientras escucho de fondo a su hija reprocharle lo poco considerado de la decisión.

Sí, así es como son los Yaoyorozu.

Creo que comienzo a recordar la razón de que mis días fueran tan enérgicos anteriormente.

**Yumiko**

Aquí sólo quiero decir... MALDITA APLICACIÓN, DEJA DE ROBARTE MIS GUIONES LARGOS, AKSNANNA.

Perdonen el desastre con los guiones, voy a intentar arreglarlo mañana. :'3


	10. 008: Visita

**Momo**

Vivo pensando en ti y duermo soñando contigo.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué la abuela siempre acaricia así al señor bigotes?— Pregunto, observando a la lejania como esta acaricia a un gordo gato blanco con manchas negras.

—Eso es porque desea demostrarle que le quiere, cariño— Responde ella, sentada a mi lado en el suelo de madera de la parte exterior de la casa.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, mis padres entran junto a la abuela al salón, quedándose estáticos por unos segundos al observar la escena. Shoto se retuerce, intentando levantarse, pero yo le mantengo recostado en mi regazo con una mano apretandose alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su cabello bicolor con mi mano libre.

—¡M-Momo!— Exclama mi madre y yo levanto la mirada, sonriendole inocentemente.

—N-No puedo respirar...— Murmura Shoto, pero yo no llego a escucharlo y sigo acariciando.

Mi padre se aproxima a grandes zancadas, acuclillandose para comenzar a liberar a Shoto de mi agarre con suavidad.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Momo?— Me pregunta, observando al pequeño tomando grandes bocanadas de aire a su lado con expresión horrorizada.

—¿Uh?, ¿Hice algo malo?— Pregunto, entonces mi mirada se dirige a mi amigo y mi mirada se empaña en lágrimas al observarlo tomarse el cuello, donde mis dedos quedaron marcados casi imperceptiblemente. —¿S-Sho?, ¿Te lastimé?

Él me observa, repentinamente alarmado. —¡N-No!, Momo, estoy bien, ¡Mira!— Exclama de forma apresurada, haciendo un ademán exagerado hacia su figura, pero para cuando lo hace ya es demasiado tarde, yo ya me encuentro llorando. —Momo...— Murmura, observandome con expresión preocupada.

La abuela observa todo en silencio desde su lugar, confusa. Mi madre se aproxima en mi dirección, con expresión todavía alarmada.

—¿Qué crees que hacías?, ¡Pudiste haberlo ahogado!— Exclama.

Hago mis manos puño y me limpio las mejillas, pero más lágrimas siguen saliendo.

—¡Y-Yo sólo quería hacer lo mismo que la abuela hace con el señor bigotes!, Pero creo que lo agarre algo fuerte porque no dejaba de moverse...— Exclamo entre sollozos, haciendo que la expresión de mi madre se transforme en entendimiento y finalmente se suavice.

Al otro lado de la estancia, la abuela rompe a reír a carcajadas, ganandose una mirada severa de parte de mi madre.

Me preparo para una reprimenda o algún discurso acerca de lo descuidada que había sido. Sin embargo, lo que pasa a continuación deja a mi yo de cinco años con la boca abierta y el corazón profundamente agradecido.

Shoto toma mi mano derecha y la dirige a su cabeza, posandola en su cabello, nos observamos a los ojos antes de que él me dedique una sonrisa dulce y amable, comprensiva como ninguna otra.

—Estoy bien, ya no llores, Momo— Suelta, revolviendo mi cabello con su mano izquierda.

Mi familia sonríe ante su acto, y finalmente dejan pasar el incidente después de haberme pedido que la próxima vez intente verificar donde pongo mi mano.

—¿Entonces, si lo recuerdas, Momo?— Pregunta mi padre, mientras una sonrisa baila en sus labios.

—Hmm— Suelto, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Él sostiene la foto aún más cerca de mi rostro, casi haciendola chocar contra mi nariz. En ella estoy yo, con un vestido rosado y un par de coletas, acariciando con una mano a Shoto y con la otra al señor bigotes, sentado a mi lado y rescotado en mi regazo respectivamente.

—Te veías tan bonita— Suelta él en un suspiro.

—Casi mata al hijo de mi mejor amiga— Gruñe mi madre, fingiendo irritación.

—¿Podrían dejarme bañarme, por favor?— Pregunto. Cuando mi padre me informó del cambio de hora de la visita intenté entrar a tomar una ducha, pero ellos me bloquearon el paso a mi baño contando historias de niñez. No sabía si estaban más emocionados ellos o yo por la visita.

Ellos no se apartaron, seguían sonriéndole a la foto. —Mamá, papá, mis amigos no tardan en llegar, tengan piedad— Solté en señal de rendición. Ambos parpadearon, como saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, sí, claro— Murmuro mi padre, y entonces por fin pude acceder al cuarto.

Sonreí sin quererlo. Mis muestras de afecto hacia Shoto nunca salen demasiado bien.

Terminé de vestirme antes de lo planeado, y, justo cuando me encontraba considerando salir al jardín, escuché el sonido de gritos amortiguados venir desde más allá de la sala de estar.

Salí, corriendo apresurada en dirección a dónde provenía el sonido. ¿Se habría vuelto a caer papá con alguna alfombra?

Sin embargo, al llegar, me encontré con la puerta principal abierta de par en par, Mei y Denki sonreían con nerviosismo, observando a mi padre abrazar a Shoto antes de comenzar a dar vueltas con él aún entre sus brazos.

—¡Muchacho, como has crecido!— Exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Papá, suéltalo, lo estás ahogando!— Solté, horrorizada al observar aquella escena tan familiar de él retorciendose en busca de aire.

Pobre Shoto, ahora sólo faltaba que mi madre intentara matarlo para que toda la familia lo hubiese hecho.

—¡Oh, como lo siento!— Dijo, soltandole y tomandole de los hombros para examinarlo. —Sí, sí, has crecido, recuerdo como solías llegarme no mucho más allá del estómago, ahora eres tan alto como yo— Murmuró con aire orgulloso.

—También es un placer verle de nuevo, señor Yaoyorozu— Respondió, intentando recuperar el aire.

—¡Oh!, y estos deben ser Malón y Dencel— Su mirada viajó hacia Mei y Denki, que pusieron expresión de horror.

—Mei y Denki, señor Yaoyorozu.

—Sí, sí— Murmuró, extendiendoles la mano para darle un fuerte apretón a cada uno. —Un gusto, Mishel y Dayana.

—¡Yo ni siquiera soy mujer!— La voz de Denki quedó ahogada por la de mi madre.

—¡Shoto, hijo, cuanto has crecido!

La expresión de Shoto era una extraña combinación que yo leí como "no-otra-vez-por-favor" y "me alegro mucho de verlos nuevamente".

Sin embargo, el abrazo de mamá fue suave y amable, ella le tomo de las mejillas, moviendole el rostro para examinarlo.

—Te ves tan lindo como cuando tenías cinco años— Soltó ella, sonriendo.

Que suerte tienen algunos.

—No digas eso, Alice, a los hombres no nos gusta que nos digan lindos. Además, el chico ya tiene trece— Le recriminó papá. Esta vez tanto Shoto como yo nos quedamos callados, no tenía sentido discutir con él en lo absoluto. Sobre todo porque lo hacía a propósito.

—Pues a mí no me molesta. Señora Alice, es un placer verla nuevamente— Confesó, educado, como siempre. La mirada de mi madre se iluminó. —Ellos son mis amigos, Mei y Denki— Agregó, incluyendolos a la conversación.

—Es un placer— Afirmo Mei, sonriendo.

Mi madre se aproximó a ellos, con una resplandeciente sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Por supuesto que no los había olvidado.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi Momo— Dijo, haciendo que por un momento temiera que mencionara el incidente de ayer por la mañana, sin embargo, ella mantuvo su promesa y guardo discreción.

La mirada de Shoto recayó en mí.

—Hola, Momo— Saludó, sonriendo.

Mi corazón dió un vuelco.

—Hola, Shoto— Respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mis padres se adentraron junto a Mei y Denki en la sala, nosotros les seguimos, manteniendo cierta distancia de por medio. —Lamento lo de tu ahorcamiento, sabes que papá está algo emocionado— Me disculpé.

—No te preocupes, ya he sobrevivido al intento de asesinato de dos miembros de la familia Yaoyorozu, aún puedo con algunos cuantos más— Bromeó, logrando que el calor viajara a mis mejillas.

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso?— Murmuré en tono reprochante.

Él me sonrió de lado, señalando disimuladamente la foto enmarcada que mi padre aún sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—Siendo sincero, no es que lo tuviese exactamente presente, pero al observar esa foto lo he recordado de golpe. Me asombra que tus padres tengan una foto de eso.

Definitivamente voy a matar a mi padre.

**Shoto**

—¡Tu casa es enorme!— Exclama Mei con asombro.

—Bueno, supongo que es algo grande— Comenta Momo, ligeramente avergonzada.

Después de un conmovedor -y peligroso- reencuentro con sus padres Momo ha sugerido dar una vuelta en los jardines durante el tiempo en el que la comida se cocina. La señora Alice había sido muy clara diciendo que no aceptaría la ayuda de ningún invitado, lo suficiente para asustar un poco a Denki con su postura amenzante y el afilado cuchillo que apretaba en su mano derecha.

Una ráfaga de aire tiró de las hojas de los árboles, haciéndome recordar vagamente el como solía silbar el viento en el bosque; el jardín de la casa de Momo era increíble, incluyendo el hecho de que guardaba muchos recuerdos.

—Y aquí jugamos una vez a la escondidas, ¡Oh!, Y ahí se me cayó un diente jugando con Shoto...— Iba diciendo Momo al pasar, pero lo cierto era que ningún lugar guardaba tantos lazos de amistad entre nosotros como el bosque en las montañas.

Al llegar a un pequeño arroyo artificial, nos sentamos en la madera del suelo de uno de los corredores externos de la casa. Mei se recostó, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Momo, quien lo hizo en la pared, Denki se recostó en el suelo y yo simplemente me senté, los cuatro nos quedamos callados por un tiempo, sólo observando el aire agitar las hojas y, de vez en cuando, caer en el agua del arroyo.

—El verano es agradable— Murmuró Mei con tono adormilado. No pude evitar sonreír al observar a Momo acariciando su cabello. Llevaban poco de conocerse, pero algo me decía que serían buenas amigas.

—Me gustaría que ya fueran las vacaciones— Respondió Denki.

—Denki— Dije yo, con tono severo.

—¿Hmm?— Contestó despreocupadamente.

—Apenas terminamos nuestra primer semana de clases.

—Sí, pero se me ha hecho pesada esta semana, casi como si fuera un año— Ante su comentario, Mei puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final terminó riendo con nosotros. —No, a decir verdad, la semana ha pasado volando— Murmuró, sorprendiendonos a todos. Era toda una hazaña escucharlo hablar seriamente. —Su compañía ha hecho realmente agradable esta semana.

—Oh, por Dios, Denki. ¿Acaso comiste algo en mal estado?— Preguntó Mei, fingiendo un tono alarmado.

Él le lanzó una mirada amenazante que ella respondió con una sonrisa malvada. —Hey, estoy tratando de ser sincero por aquí— Se quejó, pero Mei fingió no escucharlo por lo cual él siguió. —No lo sé, sólo quería decirlo, creo que tanto sol me ha adormilado y puesto sentimental, ignorenme.

—Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido y de haberme reencontrado con Shoto— Confesó Momo, aprovechando la oportunidad y de paso tomandonos por sorpresa a todos.

Mei le sonrió ampliamente, subiendo la mirada para conectarla con la suya. —Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte, a Shoto igual, incluso un poco con Denki— Agregó lo último de improvisto, sabiendo que molestaría al antes mencionado.

—Cierto, yo estoy muy feliz de por fin conocer a una chica que no esté loca— Comentó Denki, sonriendo.

—Eres un...— Murmuró Mei, no encontrando un insulto lo suficientemente grosero.

—¿Saben esta cosa que dice que a las 11:11 de la noche puedes pedir un deseo?, Pues el otro día yo pedí ver al mayor idiota del mundo entero y creo que sí funciona— Comentó al cabo de un rato, en tono casual y todavía adormilado, con la mirada clavada en Denki.

—Oye, te pido más respeto para mi mejor amigo— Contestó este, ganandose un golpe, esta vez de mi parte.

—¡Hey!, No se vale usar a Shoto como escudo de insultos— Se quejó ella.

La siguiente hora transcurrió entre charlas, bromas, algunos cuantos golpes e insultos y risas.

Al cabo de un rato, la señora Alice llego a paso tan suave y lento que no nos percatamos de su presencia hasta que anuncio que la cena estaba lista. Tampoco notamos las miles de fotos que nos tomó hasta que nos las mostró en el comedor.

El día estaba resultando muy agradable, y con lo que se estaba extendiendo la visita no sabía si mi excusa de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar sería creíble al llegar nuevamente a casa, sin embargo, realmente no tenía prisa por irme y recordar todo lo que había cambiado con el trasncurso de los años. Estar sentado a esta mesa con ellos de nuevo era un momento que quería grabar en mi memoria: el como el señor Yaoyorozu hacía bromas acerca de la comida y se hechaba a reír a carcajadas antes de ser reprendido por su esposa, las amables atenciones de la señora Alice y la agradable sonrisa de Momo, su mirada iluminandose más de lo usual.

**Momo**

No puedo dejar de observalo.

Sencillamente no puedo.

En este momento, Papá, Denki y Shoto están hablando acerca de algún programa que pasa en la televisión mientras Mei se sorprende con cada pequeña receta que mi madre le enseña en la cocina, sin embargo, yo estoy aquí parada en el marco de la puerta del salón, incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea su presencia.

Mi corazón no ha dejado de saltarse latidos e ir a toda prisa durante todo el día. Me llevo una mano al pecho, colocandola justo por encima de donde mi corazón golpea con fuerza. Pocos segundos después, él sube la mirada, notando mi presencia, su sonrisa es más de lo que puedo resistir en este momento, razón por la cual me alegro cuando Mamá entra junto con Mei, rodeandome con un sólo brazo y guiandome a uno de los sofás, donde las tres nos sentamos a descansar.

—¿Entonces dices que tú no crees que el Doctor Pingüino llegue a volar?— Pregunta papá, horrorizado.

—Bueno, considerando la naturaleza de su especie...— Comienza Denki, pero este es interrumpido por papá.

Oh, por Dios. ¿En serio está hablando de esa caricatura de nuevo?

—¡Todo se puede con mucha fé, muchacho!— Exclama, su mirada brillando.

—Entiendo su punto, pero creo que hay que tomar en cuenta que...— Denki es callado por la mano de Shoto posandose en su hombro.

—Lo que Denki quiere decir es que ambos estamos seguros de que el Doctor Pingüino llegará a volar gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación— Asegura, recibiendo un asentamiento lleno de orgullo y aprobación por parte de mi padre. Denki le observa, su mirada dice claramente «¿De qué demonios hablas?, ¡Es un pingüino!», la de Shoto, sin embargo, contesta: «Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es mejor decirle que sí».

Mei bosteza a mi izquierda, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro con ojos entrecerrados, a mi derecha, Mamá jadea dramáticamente.

—¡Dios, pero sí ya es de noche!— Exclama, observando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa. Podría jurar que hace unos segundos aún había sol.

Denki tenía razón, el tiempo realmente pasaba volando.

—¡Que descortecia de nuestra parte entretenerlos tanto!— Siguió exclamando mi madre, preocupada a más no poder por el bostezo de Mei, que parecía arrepentida de haberlo soltado.

Mei y Denki fueron enviados en coche a sus respectivas casa, Shoto, sin embargo se quedó otra media hora más, atrapado entre mi padre que no quería soltarlo y mi madre que se moría de preocupación por la hora.

—Suficiente— Dije yo, sacándolo del medio de ambos. —Voy a acompañarlo hasta el porche mientras ustedes reflexionan acerca de cómo tratar a sus invitados— Pocos segundos después de haberlo dicho, me percaté de que había sido una mala idea. Mi madre escondía una sonrisa malvada a duras penas, adoptando esa mirada suya de «te atrape», a su lado, papá soltaba risas sin siquiera preocuparse en esconderlo. Me habría molestado, pero había que admitir que el día de hoy se había comporta piadoso conmigo al no hacer ningún comentario acerca de él teniendo a Shoto como yerno.

—Entiendo, hija, entiendo— Exclamó entre risas, para luego palmear a Shoto en el hombro. —Buen viaje, hijo, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras. Te advierto que si no lo haces pronto yo mismo iré a secuestrarte a la academia de ser necesario— Agregó. Todos en la habitación sabíamos que hablaba totalmente en serio.

Mamá le dió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo ir.

Que suerte tienen algunos, repito. Si yo me atreviera a hacer eso seguramente me desmayaría antes de lograrlo.

—Ha sido maravilloso tenerte de vuelta— Soltó, haciendo que se me estrujara el corazón al observar su mirada cristalizandose.

La resolución llegó de golpe a todos los presentes: ella también extrañaba a su amiga. Realmente la quería como a una hermana, y se la habían arrebatado no mucho tiempo antes de hacer lo mismo con el niño que había visto crecer y tratado como a su propio sobrino.

—Me ha hecho muy feliz estar nuevamente en compañía de ustedes y de Momo, gracias por sus atenciones incluso cuando teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos— Respondió, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para alegrar su semblante. Ver a mamá triste era una sensación bastanta dolorosa.

—Siempre tendrás una segunda casa aquí— Murmuró ella, sonriendo agradecida.

Después de parpadear un par de veces para aclarar mi vista, seguí a Shoto por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en el porche, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros, ambos nos detuvimos.

—Fue como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo— Confesó, observando hacia el frente.

—Lo sé, para mí también— Respondí, mirando en dirección al cielo.

—Dime una cosa— Murmuró después de unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Hmm?— Contesté.

—¿Te gustaría volver al pasado?— Preguntó, en tono dubitativo.

—¿Estás bromeando?, Amo casi todo de mi pasado, pero jamás haría eso— Contesté sin vacilar, el volteó, yo también. Le sostuve su mirada llena de confusión sin dificultad alguna, por el simple hecho de que se trataba de él.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó con ligera angustia.

—Porque tendría que perderte de nuevo— Le sonreí dulcemente, observando como sus labios se torcían en una inevitable mueca de dolor.

—Tonta— Mascullo, revolviendome el cabello.

—Además...— Seguí, ignorando el hecho de que mi pulso había vuelto a enloquecer. —Ahora tengo la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos junto a ti, y no pienso desaprovechar eso, recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido, Sho— Sin siquiera saberlo, ahí estaba yo nuevamente, soltando palabras que se convertirían en mi segunda fuerte promesa hacia él.

—Entonces, estaré esperando que cumplas tu palabra— Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Mi corazón se detuvo por el único momento en el que sospeché podría referirse a mi primer promesa, y no a la segunda. Sin embargo, este reanuado su marcha con un pinchazo de dolor atravesandolo al observar su mirada con detenimiento. No había nada más que cariño fraternal en ella, me miraba de la forma en que alguien miraría a una hermana muy querida.

Algún día, haré que ese tipo de amor se convierta en otro mucho más profundo, pero hasta entonces, me basta y me sobra con seguir observándole sonreír.

**Yumiko**

Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza.

Sí, ya sé que no es la primera vez que me disculpo, pero no soy una persona constante, y sumando a eso el hecho de que casi siempre escribo sólo cuando tengo inspiración... Bueno, ustedes ya tienen una idea de cuánto suelo tardarme en actualizar. '

Segundo: ¡Alguien deme un chocolate para cortarme las venas!, Anoche empecé a escribir porque realmente quería actualizar y así seguí todo el día de hoy, primero el resultado de los capítulos me gustó, (cosa rara en mí, cofcof), pero ahora que estoy releyendo me está dando un ataque. ;u;

Pero bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado, -No me hagan caso, sólo quiero quejarme un poco (?-, espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa con mis aberraciones... Que diga, capítulos.

Esta vez fue el turno de presentar mejor a la familia de Momo (me estoy inventando todo, cofcof) e indagar un poco en cómo ha afectado el incidente del agua hirviendo a Shoto en esta historia.

Por cierto, si se percataron de que los capítulos están llenos de chistes malos, ignorenme, no pude resistirme. (?

Díganme, de los padres de Momo, ¿Quién les ha agradado más?

Pero bueno, sin más, les deseo una linda noche y yo me retiro a dormir, que tengo tanto sueño que me quedé dormida en medio de la corrección de un capítulo y me desperté gracias a una notificación del celular. xD

Yumiko fuera.


End file.
